Love between Dead
by IchiLoveRuki
Summary: IchiRuki AU... El mundo ya no es como lo conocemos, halgo altero el ciclo de la vida...pero eso no va ha detener que me enamore de ti... oh! si..!
1. Why?

_Hola gracias por haber decidido leer mi fic, espero que les guste_

_Si eres IchiHime o no te gusta el Ichiruki es mejor que no lo leas pero si lo lees sera bajo su propio riesgo que conte que se los adverti_

_Desclaimer: Bleach ni los persnojaes no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo) le pertenece a Tite-sama mi querido esposo...(si claro)_

_Es un mundo alterno_

* * *

><p><strong>Love between Death<strong>

**Epilogo**

Sangre, muerte, gritos, desesperación y mas sangre; eso es lo que he estado presenciado los ultimos dias. Nose como sucedio, pero me levante un dia y todo el mundo habia cambiado, el mundo que conocia ya no existe...ahora existe este mundo lleno de muerte y sangre...tengo que ser fuerte si quiero sobrevivir y proteger a los que quiero...aveces pienso que no hay esperanza pero mis hermanitas lo cree, que si la hay, por ellas creere que hay esperanza para sobrevivir.

Se estaran preguntando de que tenemos que protegernos?

Si les diria no me creerian...yo mismo lo creei ilogico que halgo asi sucederia, pero paso, nose como, pero paso. Crei que si una persona moria esta se convertiria en polvo al pasar del tiempo como dice la biblia "polvo eres y en polvo te convertiras", pero no! Ahora esa frase de nada sirve, ya que cuando la persona muere se levanta y mata a otras personas y esas personas matan a otras personas. Ahora nos encontramos en un circulo de muerte y sangre...aun no entiendo que paso? Que altero el curso de la vida?, para que los muertos se levantaran, convirtiendolos en muertos vivientes sediento de sangre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien que creen de la nueva historia que estare escribiendo...!<strong>_

_**Va a hacer un nuevo reto para mi, pero lo aceptare con gusto, ya que es una historia que tengo rondando mi cabeza por mucho y ahora lo voy a dejar salir..!**_

_**por lo menos 4 reviews y sigo :D**_

_**Nos leeremos**_


	2. When the dead rise

When the dead rise

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes no son mios le pertenecen solamente a Tite Kubo-sama "mi esposo"... la historia si es mia, ya que salio toda de mi cabezita XD..._

_**Aviso:** Es un Mundo Alterno y los personajes tienen la apariencia nueva osea en la que sale en el Agente perdido_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ _-bla bla- _- las palabras en Italic significa que esta narrando en personaje...cuando estan normales, estoy narrando yo...!

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews** _._**

**ZenBy **:_muchas gracias por tu Review y por tu consejo, tratare de seguirlo, pero te advierto que no soy muy buena con eso de las palabaras pero tratare de mejorar... :D _**Akisa y Good mass murderer:** _muchas gracias por su lindo reviews_**. kia-**_ muchas gracias por comentar y si es un AU :D__._

* * *

><p><em>No me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi a los niños jugar en el parque o cuando dormía tranquilo en mi cama sin temerle a nada; en que momento empecé despertarme para salir corriendo para que no me agarren…nunca en mi vida creí que tendría miedo….sabes que es levantarse todos los días para huir y ver que cada día mas personas mueren… cuanto desearía que todo esto termine de una maldita vez, quiero volver hacer el adolecente "arrogante" y "orgulloso" que las chicas se morían y que los chicos querían golpear a cada rato por tener una imagen de "bad boy"… cuanto extraño estar en mi casa con mi familia; cuando Yuzu preparaba la cena, cuando Karin hablaba de soccer o cuando el viejo siempre venia con su perversiones y se ganaba la paliza de su vida por parte mía…. De verdad que hecho de menos esos días…los días que vivía antes de que comenzara toda esta pesadilla….<em>

Ciudad de Karakura, antes de lo sucedido…

Clínica Kurosaki , 1 agosto – 7:00 am

**-Onii-chan, ya es hora de levantarse, llegaras tarde al instituto si no te das prisa….**

**-si… ya te oí, enseguida bajo…**

_Ese día era lunes; un soleado y hermoso día, pero para ese entonces yo pensaba que era un cautiverio ya que eso significaba ir a la escuela y otro día mas que tendría que soportar al patético de mi padre o las molestias de algunos de mis compañeros, como me arrepiento de no haber aprovechado de lo que tenia…._

_Recuerdo que me levante como de costumbre, gracias a mi hermana, fui al baño para lavarme, me puse el uniforme de la escuela para luego bajar para disfrutar del desayuno que siempre preparaba mi hermana…_

**-buenos días Onii-chan**

**-buenos días-** dijo perezosamente mientras se sentaba, pero se sentía todo tranquilo, como si faltara algo-** y el viejo?-** bingo…

-**se fue temprano a atrabajar, hubo una emergencia parece que hay muchas personas enfermas o algo así**- dijo la menor mientras le daba el desayuno

**-es mejor así, no quiero soportar unos de sus tantos escándalos**- dijo indiferente mientras comía su desayuno…

**-buenos días, porque esta la mañana tan tranquila**- tomo su asiento frente a su hermano

**- el viejo se fue a trabajar temprano-**

**-oh, ya veo…-**dijo indiferente-** bueno, me gusta las mañanas tranquilas sin tanto alboroto**

**-pienso exactamente lo mismo-** la señalo con los palitos

**-buenos días familia**- saludo el patriarca de la casa mientras entraba por el comedor para sentarse, pero estaba raro, se veía cansado y no saludo a su hijo como solía hacerlo,

**_"no se si debería alégrame o preocuparme"_** pensó el peli naranja….hasta que vio algo raro en su mano, estaba vendada…

**-papa, que haces aquí...? Creí que había una emergencia…-** le pregunto sorprendida mientras le daba una taza de café…

**-si estaba**- agarro su taza- **pero dijeron que podía tomarme la mañana libre, para que descansará, iré mas tarde…-** le dio un sorbo

-**Oye viejo**- llamo su atención- **que te paso en la mano?-** señalo con los palitos

**-oh, esto-** alzo su mano vendada-** unos de los paciente me mordió-** dijo como si fuese la cosa mas normal -** tuvieron que agárralo entre varios enfermeros, algunos también se ganaron una mordida de ese paciente, hasta que se lo llevaron a su cuarto y lo enceraron para tranquilizarlo-** suspiro-** por eso me dijeron que cogiera la mañana libre…**

**- se ve bastante mal**- dijo preocupada la pequeña de la casa

**- no te preocupes hija**- le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente-** no es nada, ya se curara**- le sonrió-** ahora iré a descansar, estoy muy agotado**- se despido de las hermanas acariciándole la cabeza, y al chico una palmada en le hombro, cosa rara en el; ya que esa no era su manera de despedirse, si que estaba bastante cansado….las hermanas y el chico se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos mientras subía las escaleras hasta su cuarto, cuando se escucho la puerta cerrarse se miraron, hasta que Karin rompió el silencio…

**-no quiero admitir esto, pero estoy preocupada por el**- se cruzo de los brazos-** prefiero verlo discutiendo y haciendo alboroto a que este con esa cara de muerto en vida…**

**-y si esta enfermo-** se le dilataron los ojos –** no quiero que se enferme…**

**-ya tranquilícense, solo esta agotado de tanto trabajo, ya verán que cuando descanse estará tan insoportable como de desacostumbre**

**-TE ESCUCHE ESTUPIDO HIJO**- grito desde arriba

**-ven se los dije, a ese viejo loco nada lo detiene**- trato de tranquilizarla- **ahora me voy, las veo luego**- se despidió de ellas con una caricia en la cabeza a cada una para luego dirigirse a la escuela

_Recuerdo que termine mi desayuno, me despedí como de costumbre con mis pequeñas hermanas, me sentí un poco preocupado por el viejo pero creí que era normal por su trabajo; era una mañana como cualquier otra, no se veía para nada…. sospechosa…_

Iba de camino para el instituto, hasta que vio algo raro cuando paso por el callejón; había un tipo y le estaba haciendo daño a una mujer; ella trataba de soltarse del agarre de aquel hombre; Ella gritaba y lloraba_**," tengo que hacer algo"**_ pensó, así que tiro su mochila a un lado para quitarle de encima aquel tipo. Lo agarro por el hombro para después insertarle un buen golpe en la cara, mandándolo directamente al piso, cuando se da la vuelta para ver si la chica estaba bien, se sorprendió al verla sangrando en el piso, la parte de su cuello lo tenia sin carne; prácticamente podía verle la tráquea. Su sangre no dejaba de fluir, el suelo al igual que su ropa estaba manchado de ese líquido rojo. _**"que demonios, acaso ese tipo le hizo eso"**_ pensó. Se acerca donde ella para ver si tenia pulso, y no..ya no lo tenia, la chica habia muerto...

_Al darme cuenta que ella habia muerto, me quede estatico, no sabia que hacer...ella estaba ahi tirada empapada de sangre...De momento veo que la chica se levanta lentamente con la cabeza agachada; y el liquido rojo se deslizaba por toda su ropa machándola hasta llegar al piso… **"acaso estaba viva**_" _pense..._

* * *

><p><strong>-Yuzu, no crees que hora de que nosotras también nos vayamos...!<strong>

**-es que estoy preocupada por papa…**

**- el viejo esta bien, solo esta cansado...!**

**-si, creo que tienes razón**- cogió sus cosas de la escuela para dirigirse hacia la puerta con su hermana, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon un ruido en la parte de arriba…

-**papa, eres tu..?-** llamo la pequeña de la casa, asomándose por las escaleras- **papa, esta todo bien…?**

**-viejo..!-** se acerco donde estaba su hermana- **creo que deberíamos subir para saber si esta bien…**

**-si, tienes razón…**

* * *

><p>Instituto de Karakura 8:00am<p>

**-Oye Kojime, has visto a Ichigo?**

**-no lo he visto...!**

-**que raro siempre llega temprano**- se cruzo de brazos

**- estas preocupada por el Arisawa!-** seguia tecleano en su cel

-**preocupada...pff...claro queno**- hizo un gesto con la mano-** solo fue que le preste un juego y quiero que me lo devuelva**- busca con la mirada- **esta todo silencioso...donde esta Keigo?**

-**en el ba~0**

**Mientras donde esta Keigo**

**-ahhhh...que rico...- **expreso mientras orinaba, derepente escucho un ruido como si se hubiese caido halgo, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara** -hay alguien ahi..?- **se subio el cierre de su pantalon para dirigirse al pasillo...-**hola...- **dijo mientras miraba de un lado para otro, denuevo escucho sonidos como si fuesen pasos, acompa~ados de un gru~ido-** chicos, ya dejense de broma**..-nervioso...denuevo escucho como si estuviesen jalando algo acompa~ado de nuevo con el gru~ido, nervioso siguio el sonido para averiguar que era... y lo que encuentra fue a un chico arrodillado...** - oye, te diste cuanta que las clases ya comenzaron..**

**-(...)**

**-te duele, halgo? necesitas que te ayude a ir a la enfermeria?**

* * *

><p><strong>-oye…!<strong>

**-(…)**

**-te encuentras bien..?**

**-(...)**

**- deberias ir a un hospital, ya que esa herida que tiene se ve bastante fea...!**

_Al ver que no me contestaba decidi acercarme a ella para asegurarme si todo estabas bien...pero en ese momento ella halzo su cabeza y mi alma se me fue del cuerpo cuando le vi el rosto...estaba completamente palida, sus ojos estaba en blanco y tenia su cabeza de lado...por instinto di un paso hacia atras..._

**-esto no es normal**- decia mientras daba pasos hacia atras...

De momento el tipo que estaba tirado en el piso por el golpe, lo coge por una pierna...el chico cuado baja la mirada para verlo y se topa que el tipo tambien tenia las mismas facciones, palido, con los ojos en blanco , pero este tenia toda la boca llena de sangre al igual que sus dientes...el chico rapidamente se suelta de su agarre, su mirada reflejaba puro miedo, la chica que estaba detras de el rapido se arriguindo del cuello...el chico rapidamente rapidamente la empujo...pero ella a igual que el tipo que ya se puso de pie, se dirigian donde el...

**-que demonios sucede?-** pregunto al aire aterrado- **si esto es una broma, le informo que no es graciosa!**

**-aaahh!** - (ya saben como hacen el ruidito los zombies XD)

**-hablo enserio, es mejor que se dejen de sus bromitas...**

**-aaahh** ( mala para los efectos de sonido)

Los muertos siguieron acercandose, mientras que el chico seguia dando paso hacia atras...hasta que uno de ellos se le abalanzo encima, el chico por reflejo lo esquivo, cogio unas de las tapa de basura que habia alli y le dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que cayera al piso, para salir corriendo de ese lugar...pero no le funciono demasiado ya que este se volvio a poner de pie...

* * *

><p>Las hermanas subieron las escaleras para asegurarse que su padre se encuentre bien...(musica de suspenso)<p>

-**papa-** llamo la menor, al verlo de espalda

-**viejo te encuentras bien...-** se acerco temerosamente hasta donde estaba su padre, para tocarle la espalda, este se vira lentamente hacia ellas...

* * *

><p><strong>-Oye! si me escuchaste verdad-<strong> se escuchaba nervios en su voz-**_ parace que no!-_**penso-** oye, que tanto haces, ahi arrodillado**- se acerca hasta donde esta el, solo para ver algo que jamas a creido que podria ver...el chico que esta arrodillado estaba comiendoze los intestinos a otro chico que estaba tirado en el suelo...el que estaba arrodillado se dio de cuenta de la presencia de Keigo y se vira completamente donde esta el, tenia su uniforme, su rostro al igual que sus manos empapadas de ese liquido rojo...Keigo solo estaba ahi tieso, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y sus labia le temblaban...

**-q-qu-que..su-suce-de?-** si tenia miedo, si y bastenate...

El tipo que estaba en el piso con sus intestinos por fuera, lentamente se puso de pie...esa era la ultima gota que derramo el vaso, Keigo salio de hay corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo...

**-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-**gritaba cuando entro a su salon

-**que demonios te pasa Asano**- le grito Tatsuki

-**zo...zo...zombies**-decia nervios

-**que cosa?-** pregunto incredula

-**vi a unos zombies en el pasillo**- dijo y todo el salon se empezaron a reir de el- **hablo en serio**- estaba en panico

**-si, claro, cada dia me sorprendes Asano**- dijo Mizuiro mientras se reia

-** de seguro, te lo imaginaste de tantas Mangas que lees Asano-kun**- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo

-**estoy hablando en serio, NO ME LO IMAGINE**- la sacudia por los hombros-

-**oye sueltala demante**- le dio un golpe tatsuki

**-no trates de asustar a mi Hime**- dijo Chizuro abrazando posisivamete a Orihime

De momento se escuchoron gritos de terror, llamadas de auxilio y gru~idos en los pasillos...todos en el salon se quedaron pasmados con cara de miedo y la dirigieron una mirada a Keigo...que este solo estaba temblando...

-**se los dije...**

* * *

><p><strong>-papa..que te sucede estas todo palido!-<strong>se acerca a donde su padre, pero Karin la agarro por el brazo

-**Yuzo, es mejor que no te acerques**- le dijo mientras apretaba su agarre

-**que sucede Karin-chan**

**-nada, solo no quiero que te acerques**- se escuchaba un poco de miedo

-**no entiendo porque...?**

De momento su padre se le tira encima agarrandole fuerte mente por el cuello...

**-ahh...papa...que haces**- gritaba con panico

-**YUZU!-** grito-** SUELTALA MALDITO**- le metio con un florero en la cabeza, haciendo que la soltara...

* * *

><p><em>No sabia para donde correr, solo se que segui corriendo...queria alejarme de esas "cosas", no es que fuera un miedoso, solo se que lejos de esas para de cosas era lo mejor...si era una broma, bastante buena le salio...pero yo no me quedaria ahi para averiguar si era una broma o no...cuando corria miraba hacia atras para saber si me perseguian o no...pero me detuve en seco al ver algo que de seguro no queria ver... mi instituto estaba echo un caos, se escuchaban grito de panico y no solo eso, tambien vi sangre y bastante, se estaban comiendo uno a los otros...algunos trataban de escapar pero era imposible...<em>

**continuara...**

* * *

><p>Ehhh! *nerviosa* como les parecio mi primer capitulo...?... les aviso que NO soy muy buena en esto de las palabras...<p>

Bueno ya recibi mi 4 review subi el capitulo como lo prometi...Espero que le haya agradado aunque sea un poco el capitulo...tratare de hacer el otro mejor...! cualquier duda, o consejo lo recibire con los brazos abiertos...pero por favor no me tiren tomates :P

* * *

><p><em>5 Reviews y pongo el proximo...<em>

_Conciencia: chantajista_

_IchiLoveRuki- claro que no...¬¬ _

_Conciencia: ah no! entonces que significa eso de 5 reviews y pones el otro ¬w¬_

_IchiLoveRuki: es...solo..un trato :P_

_Conciencia: aja! si claro ¬¬ _

_IchiLoveRuki:¬¬ es enserio_

_conciencia: como diagas*se encogio de hombros* no olviden su Reviews XD_

_IchiLoveRuki: ¬u¬ mira quien habla ahora!_

_conciencia: callate.!_


	3. The color of blood

Desclaimer: _Los personajes no son mios le pertenecen solamente a Tite Kubo-sama "mi esposo"... la historia si es mia, ya que salio toda de mi cabezita XD..._

_**Aviso:** Es un Mundo Alterno y los personajes tienen la apariencia nueva osea en la que sale en el Agente perdido_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ _-bla bla- _- las palabras en Italic significa que esta narrando en personaje...cuando estan normales, estoy narrando yo...!

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews** _._**

**_Akisa, lisa-chan, ZenBy ( tu Review me hizo reir XD), IcHiRuki43v3r-_**_Agradesco sus hermosos Reviews_

* * *

><p><em>The color of blood<em>

_Rojo..! que es lo primero que te viene a la mente cuando pienzas en ese color? pasión? tal vez...amor? Para mi no! ese color para mi significa muerte...no se porque aveces la gente le gusta el color que parece sangre, nunca pense que odiaria tanto ese color... el color que veo en mi alrededor, el color con que me mancho las manos... el color de la muerte..._

Y hay estaba paralizado viendo el horror que esta alfrente de sus ojos... si era un sueño ya era hora que se leventara de una maldita vez! pero no paso, es real. Lo que esta pasando es la vida REAL nada es falso...todo eso estaba suceciendo de verdad... pero porque?

_Esa es la pregunta que siempre rondaba por mi cabeza... Porque? _

Los gritos de sus compañeros de clases, sus llamadas de auxilio, trataban de escapar de defenderse...pero nada, no lo lograban. _**Que debo** **hacer?**_ se preguntaba... no sabia si salir huyendo de hay y dejar que los demas se jodan ó ir a su rescate...

_Si fueran ustedes que desición tomarian? seguro escogerian salir huyendo y que los demas se jodan... pero yo bien IDIOTA o mejor dicho PENDEJO desicidi ir a su rescate... Se lo que piensan, quien en su sano juicio se mete a un matadaro viviente, a la boca del lobo, mejor dicho a la boca de un zombie... solo a un cabronazo como yo se le ocurre halgo asi...Pero que harian ustedes en mi lugar ver a sus amigo siendo asecinados sin ninguna razön..._

El pelinaranja tomo una decisión..iria ayudar a sus amigos... asi que corrio para entrar al infierno que se llama escuela que esta dominado por demenios como zombies...pero como? si no tenia un arma, no tenia nada con que defenderse...entonces como los ayudaria?

* * *

><p>Adentro del Instituto parecia todo un caos, bueno no parecia ERA todo un caos...un desastre...!<p>

Se veia a los estudiantes corriendo de aqui a alla...se veia algunos siendo jalados por los muertos para ser comido... trataban de esconderse pero eran como si ellos sabian donde estaban...como si olieran su sangre o su miedo...siempre lo encontraban y se lo deboraban...

Corrian desesperados...miedo...eso era lo que olia ese lugar al PURO miedo...

**-les dije que eran reales**- decia un desesperado Keigo mientras corria junto a los demas en los pasillos de la escuela...

-**callate-** jadeo**- no es momento para que diga tus estupideces, hay que salir rapido de aqui si no quieres ser comido**- expreso la chica poco agraciada alias Tatsuki

-**pero a donde huimos?-**pregunto Inoue- **si no hay ningun lugar en donde ocultarnos**

**-no lose, solo sigan corriendo y no dejen que esas cosas los atrape...**

* * *

><p><em>Nose de donde yo saque el valor para entrar en el infiermo...solo se que entre y trataba de que esas "cosas" no me atraparan...mi uniforme se manchaba con ese asqueroso <em>color, cada vez que trataba de acercarme a mis compañeros para ayudarlo, pero siempre era lo mismo...tarde...ya formaban parte del club de los muertos...

Corria por el patio de la escuela trataba de por lo menos encontrar alguien que si estuviese viva... tenia la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos...Demonios cada vez esas cosas eran mas persistente, es como si tuviesen un radar y saben donde tu estas...y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te acorralaban...panico eso es lo que notaba en su rostro puro panico...unos de "ellos"lo agarro por la espalda, el ojimiel rapidamente se lo quito de encima tirandolo al suelo aprovechando para meterle una patada en la cara...vino otro que se abalanzo encima pero el chico tenia unos buenos reflejos por lo que lo esquivo y aprovecho tambien para meterle un rodillazo en el estomago...de que valia que se peleara con ellos total se volvian a levantar como si nada hubiese pasado...

**-demonios, estas cosas son bien persistentes...no se rinden!-** se guian mientras los golpeabas

**-ahhhh!-**grito- **alguien que me ayude por favor!-** se escucho gritar a una chica. El chico desvio la mirada donde estaba la chica en problemas, y la vio...estaba haciendo acorralada por esas "cosas", asi que cogio una rama que estaba tirada en el suelo del patio y fue a ayudarla...

La chica estaba acorralada en la pared, con los ojos bien abiertos y temblaba de miedo esas cosas la tenian acorralada, no sabia que hacer o a donde ir...cerro los ojos fuertemente ya se daba por perdida..esperaba que las cosas la atacaran pero no paso, cuando abrio sus ojos, se dio de cuenta que un chico pelinaranja estaba golpeando las cosas con la rama, claro eso ni le hacia ni cosquillas ya que volvia y se levantaban...

_Deverdad me sentia patetico teniendo una rama como arma...pero era lo unico que tenia en la mano para poder defenderme...total de que serviria si esas cosas no se morian y de que van a morir si ya estaban muertos..._

-**demonios...estas cosas no se mueren**- se paro alfrente de la chica, sosteniendo la rama como si fuese una espada- **oye! estas bien?**

**-s-si..-**titubeo

-**bien-** la agarro por la muñeca para salir corriendo ya que las cosas se volvian acercar

_La agarre por la muñeca y me la lleve a la fuerza para alejarla de todo lo que estaba pasando para llevarla a un sitio seguro...se que fui para ayudar a mis amigos, pero ella necesitaba mi ayuda...y yo no me iba a quear con los brazos cruzados...cuando me asegure de que ella estuviera bien, regresaria para ir a buscar a mis amigos...confio en ellos, no son tan debiles como parecen especialmente Tatsuki, se que ella los protegeria con su vida si es necesario...pero no puedo dejarle todo el trabajo a ella..._

* * *

><p><strong>-aaahhhhhh!SUELTAME!-<strong> gritaba una estudiante- **NO QUIERO MORIR!-** sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas ya que fue devorada por una manada de muertos...

Keigo, Mizuiro, Arisawa, Orihime y Chizuro estaban escondidos en un salon detras de un escritorio...solo escuchaban los gritos de desesperación...Kigo estaba abrazo con Mizuiro como si su vida dependiera de ello, Arisawa protegia a Inoue mientras que ella solo se tapaba los oidos y cerraba los ojos fuertemente y Chizuro abrazaba sus piernas y escondia su cabeza entre ellas...

-**demonios tanto correr para escondernos detras de un escritorio**...-expreso Keigo entre enojado y nervioso

-**acaso tu tenias una mejor idea- se quejo- si no te gusta pues salte...-** apunto hacia la puerta

**-no te enojes, Tatsuki-chan**- decia Inoue pero todavia tenia sus ojos cerrados y sus oidos tapados

**-si es mejor que bajes la voz si no quiere que esas cosas vengan por nosotros**- expreso indiferente Mizuiro

-**soy muy joven para morir, todavia no he realizado mi sueño de quitarle la inocencia a Hime-** lloro Chizuro, recibiendo un manoplazo en la cabeza por parte de Arisawa

-** ya dejate de estupideces Chizuro, acaso no notaste que estamos en una situacion bastante delicada**

**-lose estupida...no soy despitada- se sobaba el area afectada-** ademas solo lo dije para relajar un poco la tensión

Demomento se escucha la puerta abrirse lentamente y haciendo un ruidito de lo mas desagradable...para luego escuchar pasos juntos con los gruñidos...

**-ya estan aqui!-** lloro Keigo

**-tranquilos, no hagan ruido...no se muevan**- alento Arisawa, mientras abrazaba a una nerviosa Orihime, esta solo le salian las lagrimas por el miedo que sentia... Oh si, los chicos sudaban frio...estuvieron ahi tratando de aguantar el llanto, trantando de no llorar, de no hacer ruido para que no los escucharan...pero no contaron que el telefono de Mizuiro empezaran a sonar,llamando la atencion de todas las "cosas"que ya se encontraban dentro del salon dirigiendose a donde ellos estaban...el chico nervioso se le olvido como apagar el celular, Arisawa ya enojada y desesperada cogio el movil y lo arrojo por la ventana...pero ya era tarde, las cosas se dieron de cuenta donde estaban y estaban decididos a no dejarlas escapar, Arisawa le avento le escritorio donde ellos estaban escondidos para despues coger de la muñeca a Orihime para salir corriendo del salon seguido por Mizuiro, Keigo y Chizuro...

**-por tu culpa canto de animal, ya nos estan siguiendo otravez**-expreso el pelimarron

**-no es mi culpa de que me llamaran...-**se defendio

**-por favor se podrian callar y mover el culo mas rapido si no quieren que se los coma**- amenazo la pelinegra

**-Tatsuki, ya no aguanto**-agitada- **estoy muy cansada**

**-reciste Orihime, pronto saldremos de aqui, asi que no te atravas a rendirte ahora-**

Siguieron corriendo por los pasillos hasta visualizar las escaleras que dirigen hacia la azotea de la escuela, empezaron a correr mas rapido para el sitio donde pensaban que era seguro...pasando por un monton de cadaveres que habian regados en el piso junto con charco y charcos de sangre...la escena fue horrible pero no se detubieron ya que su vida dependia de ello...

* * *

><p>Siguieron corriendo hasta sentir que ningun muerto lo persiguiera...<p>

**-estabien, le volvio a preguntar**-mientras la miraba

**-si**- agitada- **gracias por ayudarme Kurosaki-san...**

**-Eh! como sabes mi nombre?**

**-no es obvio estoy en tu mismo salón y aparte eres mejor dicho eras el chico mas popular de la escuela**- contesto incredula-** seguro que no sabes quien soy?**

**-si te diria que si, te mentiria...**

**- deverdad me sorprende Kurosaki-san**- suspira- **soy Senna...la que se sienta a tu lado...**

**-Senna!-**repito-**ahh! si ya recuerdo, hicimos un trabajo junto cierto-**la chica asintio**-perdon por no recordarte...-**se rasco la nuca nervioso

**-no hay problema**- le sonrio

_Aveces me sorprendo de porque no merecuerdo el nombre de las personas...especialmente de una bonita chica como Senna...aceptenlo es bonita; con sus ojos naranjas y eso que dicen que mi cabello es raro, con su pelo violtea con una cinta roja...por lo menos pude encontrar a una persona viva entre medio de tanto muerto..._

**-bien**-sonrio, pero vio halgo raro en ella- **estas sangrando...**

_Y vaya que estaba sangrando...esa herida se veia bastante profunda y demasiado fea..._

**-ahhh-** miro su brazo-** si es cierto**- se toco el area

-** unas de esas cosas te mordio**

**-parece que si, no me di decuenta**

El chico desgarro un pedazao de su camisa para amarrarselo alrededor del brazo...

**-gracias, no era necesario...**

**-no seas tonta...te estabas desangrando esa herida es bastante fea...**.-termino de hacerle el nudo

* * *

><p>Siguieron corriendo, lograron perder de vista a los muertos vivientes por un rato, solo faltaba algunos pasos para llegar hasta las escaleras donde se dirigia hacia la azotea de la escuela, pero no contaron que se iban a encontrar con un monton de cadaveres de sus compañeros acompañados de ese color rojo por todo el piso, la escena era verdaderamente escalofriante, algunos rostros no se reconocian ya que estaban deformes, algunos le faltaban sus brazos o mitad de sus torso...era una escena para causar trauma por el resto de la vida de una persona normal...<p>

Los chicos no tenian color en sus rostros...estaban mas blanco que la nieve...tragaron saliba para seguir su camino...empezaron a caminar pasando por encima a los cadaveres que se encontraban en el piso...Tatsuki fue la primera en subir las escaleras con Orihime, para luego ser seguida por Keigo con Mizuiro y por ultimo Chizuro...empezaron a subir las escaleras sin hacer ruido ya que no querian llamar la atencion, pero no contaron que unos de los cadaveres que estaban tirado el piso le cogiera la pierna a Chizuro haciendo que esta empezara a gritar sobresaltando a los demas...los demas cadaveres que estaban tambien se empezaron a levantar y fueron detras de la tarea de halar la pervertida pelirosa...

-**CHIZURO!-** grito Arisawa para luego ir a cogerle la mano para ayudarla a salir de ahi, pero no podia ya los muertos la tenian agarrada de ambas piernas, Kieigo, Mizuiro y Orihime fueron ayudarla a jalarla...

-**porfavor**-lloraba-**ayudenme porfavor...no quiero morir**- sus lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

**-no te rindas, te sacaremos**-le dijo con la voz quebrantada- **jalen mas fuerte**!- les grito a su compañero, ellos obedecieron y empezaron y jalar mas fuerte**- reciste Chizuro...**

**-ahhhhh**!-la empezaron a morder por todas las partes de su cuerpo-** POR FAVOR, NOO**!- grito, su sangre empezo a salir de su cuerpo manchandose, se escuchaban los gruñidos, el sonido de sus masticadas y el ruido cuando le desgaraban de la piel a Chizuro...

-**nooo...NOOO!-** estaba deseperada, intento sacarla-** no te abondare...-** empezo a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, pero era tarde ya el cuerpo de Chizuro no se encontraba, solo se veia una pila de muertos deborando el cuerpo de Chizuro, Tatsuki aun sostenia sus manos...pero esta ya no tenian agarre...machandose de la sangre de Chizuro que brotaba a chorro...Solto el agarre de su amiga ya que no podia hacer nada se quedo hay con la mirada perdida, Inoue empezo a llorar, Keigo estaba en el suelo temblando y Muzuiro se acerco a Tatsuki...

**-Tatsuki, ya no podemos hacer nada**- le puso la mano en el brazo de la chica-**tenemos que seguir**- alento el pelinegro

**-si vamos Tatsuki-chan**- Inoue jalo el brazo de la chica hasta la azotea cerrando la puerta detras, antes de que "ellos" volvieran por mas comida...

* * *

><p>- <strong>y ahora que haremos Kurosaki-san?<strong>

**-quiero encontrar a mis amigos...**

**-y si estan...ya sabes...**

**-dudo que lo esten...-**preocupado- **espero que no...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Que demonios sucede...eran unos cadaveres en 1 minuto y al otro ya se estaban levantando<strong>- golpeo la pared frustrada- **no pude hacer nada...**

**-tranquilizate, hicimos lo que podimos para ayudarla**

**-perdidooosss**-llorando-**estamos perdiiidooosss**...-abrazo a Mizuiro- **no quiero morir de esa manera tan cruel, yo siempre soñe morir alrededor de muchas mujeres y comida chatarra no alrededor de un monto de cadaveres hambrientos...**- el pelinegro solo suspiro por el comportamiento de su amigo...Inoue estaba igual de triste que sus amigos...fue arrecostarse en el balcon para coger aire ya que se sentia axficiada...pero cuando observa donde esta el patio visualiza una cabellera bastante peculiar...

**-Kurosaki-kun**- grito, llamando la atencion de sus amigos-** Kurosaki-kun esta aqui y esta vivo!**

**-Ichigo! esta bien?-**se acerco Tatsuki donde estaba su amiga igual que los otros dos...

-**Ichigooo!-** llamo Keigo

* * *

><p>-<strong> es mejor que nos vayemos de aqui antes de que esas criaturas vengan por nosotros-<strong>

**-pero aun no he encontrado a mis amigos...**

**-Kurosaki-san...si son fuertes estaran bien...pero por ahora hay que alejarnos de aqui...**

**-si tienes razon-**bajo la mirada**-vamonos-** recogio la rama que era su unica arma...

_Senna tenia razon no podiamos quedarnos ahi...ella estaba herida y necesitaba ayuda medica_

**_-_Mierda-**

_Si ahora es que me vine acordar de mi padre y mis hermanas...ellos tambien estan en peligro ahora mas todavia queria salir de ese lugar para ir ayudar a mis hermanas y a mi padre..._

**_-_rapido tenemos que irnos...**

Estaba decidido irse, hasta que escucha algo...

**-Ichigooooo**

_Escuche de momento que me llamaban y cuando dirigo la mirada donde estaba la azotea vi a mis amigos, estaban bien...asi que tome una decicion iria primero a buscarlos para despues dirigirme donde estaba mis hermanas y mi padre..._

**Continuara...!**

* * *

><p><em>Bien como les parecio? Espero que no los haya defraudado y desilucionado...<em>

_Acepto critica y consejos...que creen que tenga que mejorar en mi historia o que le hace falta para que sea de su agrado...se que les hace falta Rukia, pero pronto hara su maravillosa entrada..._

_PD. Feliz Navidad, Feliz año Nuevo, Feliz dia de Reyes atrasadoo! pero bastante atrasadoooo..._

_5 Reviews y siguo..._


	4. Run 4 my life part 1

**_Perdon, Gomennasai, sorry, désolé ...! T.T por tardar tanto en actualizar... es que de momento se me fue la inspiracion _****_y tambien tenia la presion de la universidad (aunque todavia la tengo, maldito profesores D) ademas tengo este fic y otros dos para terminar y tengo que pensar en los tres a la vez...!  
><em>**

**_Se que no tengo excusas...! D: y entendere si algunos ya perdieron el interes en leerlo_, _pero de que termino de escribirlo lo termino aun que tarde toda mi vida para hacerlo (exagera_¬_¬) xD**

**ya se enteraron que Bleach se acabara pronto (claro que lo saben pregunta tonta) bueno espero que el final no sea una decepcion y que Tite-Sama ponga por fin al IchiRuki juntos, oh si no se las vera conmigo *aura maligna* Otra cosa tiene que agradecerle a mis clases ya que me aburro y para no dormirme entre clase me puse a escribir los capitulos ( ustedes no lo hagan que no esta bien no prestar atencion :P) bueno ya me cayo y los dejo leer en paz...!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer<strong>: _Los personajes no son mios le pertenecen solamente a Tite Kubo-sama "mi esposo"... la historia si es mia, ya que salio toda de mi cabezita XD..._

_**Aviso:** Es un Mundo Alterno y los personajes tienen la apariencia nueva osea en la que sale en el Agente perdido_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ _-bla bla- _- las palabras en Italic significa que esta narrando en personaje...cuando estan normales, estoy narrando yo...!

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews** _. Akisa, IchiRuki43v3r:_**_gracias por sus reviews, no las defraudare con la presencia de Rukia, ya veran ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Run 4 my life part 1<strong>

_Porque? Porque esta sucediendo? porque el apocalisis por decirlo asi es de esta manera. _

_Como? como sucedio? Como fue que paso? Como sobrevivir algo como esto? _

_Quien? De quien es la culpa? Acaso hubo algo o alguien detras de todo esto...acaso habra un culpable? De quien es la culpa? Un Ovni, virus, animales...Dios..?_

-** estan vivos-** se alegro-** sabia que no iban hacer comidos facilmente**

**-y como vas a rescatarlos? Kurosaki-san**

_Esa misma pregunta fue la que me hice. Como demonios voy a rescatarlos? si ellos estan haya arriba y yo aca abajo. Ademas si entramos deseguro seriamos devorados, ademas no tenia ningun tipo de arma, solo tenia una miserable rama. Entonces como lo hacia?...Dios porque todo tiene que ser tan dificil?_

-**no tienes ninguna verdad-** se cruzo de brazos y el chico solo fruncio el ceño y se dio la vuelta sonrojado.

* * *

><p><strong>- esta vivo!<strong>!- grito-** Kurosaki-kun esta vivo, no le ha pasado nada, graicas kami-sama**- miro al cielo

**-pero que hace el idiota hay parado como una estaca? acaso pretende que esas cosas lo agarren y se lo coman?-** dijo mientras tenia la mirada sobre ellos

**-oye, Kojima-kun! la que esta con Kurosaki-kun no es Senna-san?-** la señalo

-**ahora que lo preguntas**- se fija- **si es cierto, porque esta con ella?**

**-alomejor estaba en problemas y el la ayudo-** puso el dedo indice en su mandibula y puso una pose de pensadora.

**-No quiero morir, no quiero morir**- estaba sentado en el suelo abrazado de sus piernas mientras se movia hacia adelante y hacia atras-** esto es una pesadilla-** su voz temblaba- **pronto despertare y estare en mi cama con mi osito, entonces mi hermana me golpeara porque me comi su desayuno-** empezo a reirse nervioso- **despues ire a la escuela jugare con mis amigos como siempre...despues...**- fue interrumpido brutal mente

**-YA PUEDES CALLARTE!-**grito la pelinegra-** ME DESESPERAS POR TANTO LLORIQUEO**

-** es que no entiendes lo que esta pasando?**- se puso de pie bruscamente- **ESTAMOS RODEADOS DE MUERTOS VIVIENTES Y ESTAS AQUI ATRAPADOS SIENDO PRESA FACIL.**

-**CREES QUE NO LOSE**- se calmo-** crees que no tengo miedo? crees que estoy bien con todo esto?-** lo mira- pues fijate que no Keigo...yo tambien tengo miedo yo tambien quiero salir de aqui...pero no por eso pierdo mi cabeza lloriquiando como un marica- golpeaba el pecho del chico con su dedo indice.

Keigo le iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por un ruido en seco en la puerta, haciendo lo que estaban discutiendo se cayaran y se quedaran viendo la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos. La puerta volvio a sonar pero repititivas veces como si hubiera personas tocandola.

-**ya estan aqui-** dijo con la voz quebrantada y otra vez empezo a temblar

**-todo es por tu culpa por tus lloriqueos...**

**-ya pueden dejar de gritarse!**!- advirtio el chico del celular- **creo que no es el momento...**

* * *

><p><strong>-maldición-<strong> patio una piedra

**-estando asi de esterico no lograras nada-**estaba de brazos cruzados

**-puedes dejar tus comentarios para alguien que si le importe?**- fruncio el ceño

**-quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi?**-furiosa-** solo te estoy diciendo que te tranquiliizes para poder pensar como rescatar a tus queridos amigos**

_Ella tenia razon, tenia que tranquilizarme. Ella solo trataba de ayudarme y yo le fui grosero..._

-**bien**-suspiro-** losiento Senna**- se rasca la nuca y baja la mirada-** es que no se que hacer.**

-**tranquilo, Kurosaki-san-** le sonrio-** te comprendo...ya veras que se nos ocurrira algo y pronto...ahhh**- se quejo de dolor haciendo que se arrodillara

**-Senna!**- se doblo a su altura- **estas bien? que pasa?**

-**si...estoy bien**- sonrio y toco su hombro- **no te preocupes**

_Que no me preocupara me dijo. Como queria que no me preocupara, tenia a una chica herida a mi lado, mis amigos atrapados en al azotea y todavia no sabia como estaba mi padre y mis hermanas y me dice que no me preocupara..._

**-como que estas bien-** bufo- **si estas palida**

**-tranquilo, estoy bien-** sujeto la mano de Ichigo- **solo estoy agotada por todo esto**

-**bueno si tu lo dices-** apreto su mano

_No se si es porque era una chica o por lo que estaba pasando, pero algo me decia que la protegiera...nose si es proque tengo la mala costumbre de proteger a todos lo que me rodean, pero asi me sentia , Senna me hacia sentir algo diferente...pero como podia pensar algo asi si solo la conosco por cuanto, hace poco...pero era algo que ni yo mismo podia explicar, es que se veia tan fragil..._

-**Kurosaki-san, mira!-** señala tras de el

El pelinaranja voltea a donde la pelipurpura le señalaba y noto que todos los muertos eentraban a la escuela "porque todos se estan reuniendo"se preguntaba y rapido un click se le hizo en su cabeza naranja. Miro a la azotea donde estaba sus amigos y comprendio todo; iban tras ellos, tenia que pensar halgo rapido...

-**oh no! estan detras de los chicos**

**-como lo sabes?**

**-porque todo se estan reuniendo a dentro de la escuela, que otra explicación tendria para eso**

**- que no les gusta el sol**

**- no son vampiro-** la miro serio- **son zombies**

**-pero los zombies no son inteligentes, como saben que estan ahi**

**-sera porque estan llamando su atencion con sus gritos**- dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio

-**si tu lo dices-** subio sus hombros- **crees que deberiamos aprovechar y escapar**

**- y abandonar a mis amigos-** completamente serio

**-piensa en tu familia, ella esta primero. -** se puso de pie-** ademas ellos estan aya arriba y nosotros aqui y si entramos seremos presa facil**

_En esa parte tiene razon, demonios estaba tardando mucho y todavia no sabia como estaba mi familia, pero tampoco queria ver a mis amigos morir_

El pelinaranja se quedo un rato quieto observando lo que ocurria, que hacer? como iba a llegar?

**-voy a entrar**- dijo decidio

**-pero como? que vas hacer sin arma?**- le señalo lo obvio

-**vamos para el almacen donde guardan las cosas de deportes, busquemos algo para defendernos y luego...**

**-entramos a la boca del lobo-** suspiro

**-exactamente, vamos aprovechar que estan distraidos **

**-de acuerdo**- no tenia mas opcion

* * *

><p><strong>-Kurosaki-kun, se fue<strong>

**-como que se fue!**- se acerca a la baranda-** TRAIDOR!**-grito, para despues delizarse hasta quedar sentada en el piso- **se gue a salvarse con Senna y nos dejo aqui abandonados**- entero su cara entre sus manos

-** y que pensabas? que iba a venir a rescatarnos teniendo la oportunidad de salvarse-** dijo Keigo frustado

**-por lo menos yo tenia esperanza que Kurosaki-kun nos rescatara-** bajo la mirada con sus ojos aguados

-** ese es tu problema Inoue, que siempres estas depediendo de los demas, siempre esperando algo bueno de alguien, cuando nadie le importa a nadie**- dijo frustado dando la espalda

**-oye no quites tu coraje con Orihime-** se paro y lo encaro- **yo tabien estoy molesta y asustada y no eres el unico Keigo, todos estamos en la misma situacion**- señalo a sus comapañeros que estaban a espaldas de ella, Orihime arodillada en el piso y Mizuiro con la mirada gacha.

-**callate Tatsuki, te crees que puedes manejar a todos a tu antojo-** grito- **ya me canse, y si voy a morir aqui, no me voy a llevar a la tumba lo que siento**

**-no es el momento de que actues asi Asano...**

-**callate Mizuiro! estoy harto de que siempre me cojan de mango bajito**- se da la vuelta y se sienta pegando su espalda en la pared, apoyando su cara entre las roillas. Y los demas solo se quedaron callados, caa cual por su parte, estaban ya sin esperanzas de sobrevivir, sentia que la muerte les tocaba la puerta...de hecho si lo estaban.

El pelinaranja y la pelipurpura corrieron hasta el almacen que quedaba en el patio, trataban de evadir a todos los cadaveres que se cruzaban, llegaron al almacen y chequearon haber si encontraban algo que les pudiera servir. Ichigo tomo unos de los bates de metal que habian y le dio un palo de hockey a Senna, ella se quedo mirando raro la cosa que tenia en las manos.

**-enserio que con esto nos vamos a defender-** pregunto mientras señalaba sus "armas"

-**es mejor que nada**- cogio una mochila que habia tirada y hecho un par de raquetas

**-que estas haciendo?**

**-tomando medidas desperadas-** cerro la mochila

**-te pareces a Sportacus...solo te falta el bigote**- se burlo

-**callate!-**se coloco la mochila-** bien vamos-** la agarro la mano a Senna para salir corriendo para dirigirse de nuevo a la entrada del instituto

* * *

><p>Los chicos no lo pasaban de lo lindo, ya que estaban en un sitio atrapados e inundado de hombres come carne.<p>

Orihime estaba de nuevo recostada sobre la baranda, mirando nada, no tenia punto fijo, solo escuchaba el sonido del viento, las lamentaciones de sus compañeros y los sonido que hacian los cadaveres cuando tocaban la puerta con sus rugidos, ya no le importaba nada...cerro los ojos y sintio la brisa del viento en su cara, pero no se sentia refrescante ni agradable...se sentia pesado y que aficiaba...

**-Inoue!**

Escucho su nombre, pero no le hizo caso, penso que la muerte ya la estaba llamando

**-Inoueee!**

Volvio abrir los ojos y quedo muda al ver al chico pelinaranja llamandola

**-Kurosaki-kun**-susurro-** Kurosaki-kun!**- grito y se levanto de golpe, alterando a los demas. Los chicos se alcercaron donde estaba la chica y tambien quedaron sorprendidos

**-Ichigo!**- dijeron todos a la vez

-**voy por ustedes!**- grito lo mas alto que pudo

**- estas loco seras presa facil**- grito la pelinegra

-** no los dejare, si puedo hacer algo no me quedare con los brazos cruzados**

**-Pero...**

**-nada, asi que esten pendiente**- grito y se fue corriendo hacia la entrada seguido de Senna

Ignorando completamente los reclamos de sus amigos seguio su camino, Senna dudo entrar, ella podia aprovechar e irse, pero no queria estar sola, queria seguir al lado del pelinaranja, asi que siguio su camino junto con el chico.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno como les parecio...? fatal lose...pero apenas me estoy reponiendo ya veran que la proxima lo hare mejor...y se que ya quieren que apareca la master de las master pero no preocupeis mis queridos lecotres pronto aparecera...lo bueno siempre espera...!<strong>_

_**aunque no me lo meresca pero dejen Reviews, solo para saber si continuar o quitar esta historia y no malgastarle su tiempo..! xD Drama Quee *gritan***_

¬¬_** claro que no****!** **bueno ya...me despido...nos leeremos pronto...eso espero... xD**_


	5. Run 4 my life part 2

**_Hola, Hola...!_**

_**Bueno esta vez no me tarde tanto, ya que tenia el capitulo copiado en la libreta de la Uni...(¬u¬ustedes lo hagan, ponganse atender a clases y no a dedicarse a otras cosas) ****xD**__** Me alegro que mi historia esta haciendo aceptada por ustedes, no saben lo mucho que le agradesco TvT, ya que si no fueran por mis queridos lectores esta historia no tuviese sentido...! bueno dejando el dramatismo a un lado, los dejo para que continuen leyendola...!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer<strong>: _Los personajes no son mios le pertenecen solamente a Tite Kubo-sama "mi esposo"... la historia si es mia, ya que salio toda de mi cabezita XD..._

_**Aviso:** Es un Mundo Alterno y los personajes tienen la apariencia nueva osea en la que sale en el Agente perdido_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ _-bla bla- _- las palabras en Italic significa que esta narrando en personaje...cuando estan normales, estoy narrando yo...!

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews** _. Akisa:_**_yo tambien me alegro de estar de vuelta xD y contestando a tu pregunta...Rukia no va a salir como shinigami...! **Lisannette-chan :**__yo tambien quiero que salga Rukia xD gracias por tu review **Kureimy: **lectora nueva, hola bienvenida ^^ me gusto mucho tus reviews y te pregunto acaso me estas espiando?__, mira que has pegado alguna cosas, se nota que tu imagincion no tiene limites xD bueno espero que te agrade mi historia...!_

* * *

><p><em>Run 4 my life part 2<em>

_Corre, lo mas rapido que puedas para que no te alcanze, no mires hacia atras o muriras, sigue corriendo no permitas jamas que te cojan, si no seras presa facil..._

_-_**acaso esta loco? como pretende venir hacia nostros...se lo comeran_- _**se quejo el pelimaron

-**este no es momento para que te haga el heroe Ichigo**- choco su mano contra su frente

-**primero se quejan porque creyeron que se fue a salverse el solo... y ahora se quejan porque va a venir por nosotros-** se cruzo de brazos- **de verdad que no los entiendo-** expreso el chico amante al celular.

-**yo confio en el-** dijo decidida- **si el dijo que venia a salvarnos, es que VENDRA a salvarnos-** miro al cielo- **ademas prefiero tener esta esperanza, que no tener ninguna**

**-Orihime tiene razon**- la apoyo-** Ichigo puede ser un idiota, pero es un idiota decidido-** rio

**-entonces que hacemos?**

-**solo esperar a que llegue como lo prometio**-suspiro- _**ten mucho cuidado Ichigo**_-penso su amiga

Los chicos se quedaron callados y esperando con toda la esperanza del mundo que a su amigo pelinaranja no le suceda nada y llegue a donde ellos sano y salvo.

El chico pelinaranja al entrar al matadero se quedo perplejo al ver su escuela en ese estado

_Me quede atonito al ver mi vieja escuela asi, paredes y pisos manchado de liquido rojo...ventanas rotas, todo un desastre...heche ese sentimiento de lado empeze mi camino hacia la azotea, habia otras cosas importantes en que pensar..._

Cundo entraron rapidamente los cadaveres se dieron cuenta de su presencia y fueron detras de las carnes frescas. Ichigo trataba de esquivar cualquier acercamiento con sus viejos compañeros. Mientras mas rapido llegue mas rapido se van. Unos de los cadaveres se le fue encima, el chico ni vago ni peresoso lo batio con su bate con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el cadaver se reventara contra la pared...

-**y tu decias que no iba a funciar**- se burlo de la chica, esta la miro seria y suspiro

En un abrir y cerrar de ojo estaba acorralado de nuevo, el chico fue con la tarea de golpearlos a todos...pero se daba cuanta que no los mataba ya que volvian a levantarse "acaso esta cosa no mueren" tal vez no lo mataba, pero lo sacaba del camino por un rato...Senna temblaba pero no sabia si era de frio o de miedo, solo se quedaba al lado del Kurosaki, pegando el palo que Kurosaki le dio contra su pecho, estaba demasiado aturdada para meterle a palos a unos malditos muertos...Unos de los zombien fue tras Senna ella se quedo freeze, si no fuese por el Kurosaki que le dio un batazo ya ella hubiese sido la cena de esa cosa...

**-Senna-grito**-defiendete

**-no puedo**- cerro los ojos fuertemente- **me duele mucho el brazo y con este palo no podre defenderme-** se le dilataron los ojos

**-Senna si quieres sobrevivir tienes que hacerlo**- agarro ambos hombros y la miro de frente- **vamos mirame**- ella subio la mirado y lo encaro- **no te abandonare, no dejare que nada te pase...pero no puedes dejarmelo todo a mi, tienes que apoyarme..**

**-Kurosaki-san-** se le aguaron los ojos-** tengo miedo**

**-se que tienes miedo, pero no dejes que te domine...pronto saldremos de aqui te lo prometo**

**-me prometes que todo saldra bien**

**-te lo prometo! pero ahora tenemos que seguir no podemos estar aqui por mucho tiempo...comprendes?**

**-si**

**-bien- la cogio de la mano- vamos, mientras mas rapido lleguemos mas rapido nos vamos-** la chica asintio y apreto la mano del pelinaranja

_Ella tenia miedo, lo senti cuando agarre su mano, no puedo culparla. Quien no tendria miedo en una situacion como esta, me acuerdo que segui mi camino pero siempre nos atravesabamos con esos fenomenos, usaba el bate que en ese momento era mi metodo de defensa y empezaba a dar golpes por la cabeza o el torso, pero eso no le hacia ni cosquillas ya que siempre se recuperaban pero por lo menos ganabamos algo de tiempo_

Seguian su camino golpeando a todo lo que se enfrentaba, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la azotea. Por fin lograron visualizar las escaleras, pero no todo era de color de rosa... denuevo estaban esas cosas, ya habian llegado bien lejos, asi que no se darian por vencido tan facilmente.

**-no me siento muy bien Kurosaki-san**

**-aguanta un poco mas Senna, ya estamos llegando...**

_Estabamos bastantes agitados y cansados de tanto correr y de golpear...bueno yo lo estaba...correr y golpear cadaveres no es nada facil, ademas estaba pendiente de que a Senna no le pasara nada, ya que estaba cansada y se sentia ma. Pero eso no nos detuvo...por fin llegamos a las escaleras, tuve que partir varias cabezas para llegar...pero lo logre._

* * *

><p>Los chicos en la azotea estaban bastante preocupados...<p>

-**Kurosaki-kun, estara bien?**

**-eso espero-** dio un largo suspiro-** espero que no se haya hecho dificil llegar hasta aqui**

**-lo dudo mucho con todos esos animales sueltos, dudo que se le haya hecho facil llegar-** se cruzo de brazos el pelinegro

Se escucha de momento que estan tocando la puerta fuertemente, los chicos se congelaron y quedaron viendo la puerta como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo.

Volvieron a tocarla...

-**soy yo Ichigo, abran la puerta o pretenden que nos coman aqui-** grito atras de la puerta

Cuando los chicos regresaron en si...Tatsuki fue la primera en reacionar y abrirle la puerta al muchacho..Ichigo entro rapidamente jalando a Senna para cerrar la puerta rapido ya que estaban volviendo. Ichigo y Senna se rescostaron en la puerta uno al lado del otro aun con sus manos entrelasadas y respirando agitadamente por el maraton que tuvieron.

-**por fin, lo logre**- dijo agitadamente el naranjito

-**ICHIGO!-** Tatsuki grito asustando al pelinaranja ya que sorpresivamente lo abrazo, seguido por Orihime, Keigo y Mizuiro; Senna se quedo sorprendida al ver como sus amigos lo abrazaban, ya entendia por que tanta fan de salvarlos, si se notaba que los queria mucho...Se sintio un poco celosa ya que ella tuvo casi todo la atencion del Kurosaki...pero se sintio feliz de que haya logrado su objectivo...

_Nunca me imagine que Tatsuki y los chicos me abrazaran...ya que ellos nunca hacian esto tipo de "cariños", ya que siempre Tatsuki no era muy cariñosa, Inoue siempre fue muy timida, Mizuiro nunca le prestaba atencion a nadie mas que a su celular y Keigo...bueno ese es un caso aparte, pero se sintio bien al ver a mis amigos con un poco de esperanza..._

**-hey chicos-** trataba de safarce- **que les pasa ahora, que se ponen cariñosos**

**-no seas asi Ichigo-** se alejo del cruzando los brazos

**-estabamos preocupados por ti Kurosaki-kun-** cruzo sus manos y bajo la mirada

**-Ichiigooo!-** lo abraza-** Ichigoo! por favor salvame, no quiero ser comido...bueno si pero a besos no ha mordidas sangrientas**-lloro

**-salte de encima-** le dio un golpe-** ni porque estamos en esta situacion te puedes comportar**

**-no seas malo conmigo**- se fue a una esquina y se coloco en posicion fetal mientras tenia una aura negra alrededor, Ichigo solo rodo los ojos

**-Oye Ichigo**- le llamo la atencio Mizuiro-** y esa confianza que tienes con Senna?**

- **que confianza? solo la ayude de esos animales**- se dio la vuelta

-**y porque estaban cogidos de la mano**- le pregunto su amiga-** tu no eres asi I-chi-go**- se burlo

-**pu...pues...para ayudarla**- se sonrojo

-**aahhh...que tierno se sonrojo-** se burlaron Tatsuki y Mizuiro...el ojimiel se le salieron varias venas brotadas y trataba de negarlo todo y Keigo solo estaba ahi diciendo que era un traidor por fijarse en una chica primero que el...Inoue estaba pendiente a su conversacion y miro hacia al lado donde estaba la chica parada mirando a la nada...decidio dejar sus amigos por un rato y fue a donde ella...

**-Tu eres Senna-san, verdad**- se acerco a la pelipurpura, ganandose la atencion de la misma- yo soy Inoue Orihime- le sonrio

**-lose, estas en mi mismo salo**n- lo dijo como si fuese la cosa mas obvia

**-pero nunca me he presentado**- no le hizo caso a lo que dijo y le sonrio

**-cierto-** le devolvio la sonrisa

**-estas herida, Senna-san-** se preocupo

**- solo fue una cortada no te preocupes, ya me pasara-** palidicio, si no fuera por Orihime hubiese caido al piso

-**cuidado, Senna-san**- la sujetaba-** estas bien Senna-san, te veo bastante mal**

-**si, estoy bien. No te preocupes**- se endereza- **solo fue un mareo, creo que fue por correr tanto..no he hecho tanto ejercicio en mi vida**

**-bueno si tu lo dices...pero creo que deberias descansar**

**- en un momento como este, creo que no se podra Inoue-san**

Orihime trato de creerle a Senna de que todo estaba bien...pero algo en ella le decia que no lo estaba, -** y como vamos a salir de aqui Ichigo-** fue esa la pregunta que la saco de sus pensamientos, dirigio su mirada donde estabe el pelinaranja con Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro y decidio dejar a Senna por un momento para averiguar como salir.

**-mira que tenemos que ir de aqui lo mas pronto posible**- le advirtio el pelinegro

**-y como lo vamos hace**r- interrumpio Keigo-** traites arma**s

**-no**

**-espadas**

**-de donde demonios voy a sacar eso**

**-bombas**

**-ponte serio**

**-entonces que?**- se desespero- **dimeeeee**

-**esto**- saco la mochila las raquetas, ganandose una mirada de increudilidad por parte de sus compañeros

**-raquetas?**- dijo incredulo- **no vamos a jugar ahora tennis**

**-Idiota!-** lo golpeo con la raqueta- **es para defendernos no para jugar**

**- y piensas que con eso vamos a sobrevivir-** lo miro-** acaso te volviste loco! con eso nos mataran en lo menos que cante un gallo**

**-con esto logre sobrevivir y logre venir hata aqui-** dijo orgulloso

**-bueno si no hay mas nada, yo me apunto**- se enrollo las mangas de su camisa- **cual es mi "arma"?**- dijo lo ultimo burlonamente

-** solo traje el bate para mi y las dos raquetas que seria una para Keigo y Mizuiro**- señalaba cada cosa-** ustedes solo siganos para que esten mas a salvo**

-**nada que ver-** se enojo-** eso dejaselo a Senna o a Orihime pero yo no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada**- bajo la mirada furiosa- **yo...tambien quiero protegerlos...no quiero que les pase nada como a Chizuro...que no puede protegerla...no pude salvarla-** apreto los puños-** no quiero que nada les pase...por eso yo tambien quiero protegerlos-** halzo la mirada- **asi que no me trates como una debilucha Ichigo.**

_La entendia...se lo que se siente, asi que no pude juzgarla...se como era Tatsuki no se porque le dije que no hiciera nada sabiendo que ella se negaria...pero ella es mi amiga y no queria que le pasara nada... a ninguno yo no queria que les pasara nada..._

**-Arisawa-san**- la llamo- **Kurosaki-san me dio esta cosa**- le enseño el palo de hockey-** pero, yo nose utilizarlo, creeo que tu le sacarias mas provecho que yo**

Senna le entrego el palo a Tatsuki. La marimacha analizo la cosa que tenia en la mano, para luego romper el palo contra la pared dejando una punta afilada, sonrio cuando tuvo su arma ya preparada. Ya los chicos se estaban preparando para salir de ese cautiverio..

**-bien...estan listo-** recibio la confirmacion de todos..- **vamonos de aqui...**

* * *

><p>Se escucho un ruido fuerte como si fuese un trueno, luego un cadaver cayo al piso sangrando<p>

**-98**

Volvio a sonar el trueno y otro cuerpo caia sin la mitad de su frente

**-99-** volvio a puntar, para buscar otra de sus "victimas", la encontro, volvio apuntar para apretar el gatillo y de nuevo se escucho el trueno y otro cadaver cae con un roto entre ceja y ceja- **100**

**-ya te divertiste?**

-**dejame en paz quieres**- se puso de pie ya que estaba acostado boca abajo- **siempre quieres acabar con mi diversion**

**-dejate de cosas! sabes que tenemos cosas que hacer**- se cruzo de brazos

**-lose no tienes que recordarmelo**- guardo su arma-** ademas porque me estas dando ordenes, si yo soy la que mando aqui-** se señalo asi mismo

- **porque si por ti fuera te pasaria toda el dia matando zombies, como si fuese un video juego-** se burlo

**-asi me siento**- le da la espalda- **que estamos metido en un maldito video juego**- empezo a caminar- **apresurate o te dejo- **

**-ttsss**- bufo-** mujeres..!-** se fue de tras de ella**  
><strong>

_Ya estaba todo listo para irnos...pronto saldriamos de este maldito matadero...sin imaginarme de lo que me esperaba afuera..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si llegaron hasta aqui significa que lo leeyeron hasta el final, y no sabe lo mucho que me alegra xD bueno espero que les haya gustado...se que esta un poco aburrido, pero a medida que pase sera mas interesante lose lo presiento en mis venas...! <strong>_

_**Dejen Reviews con sus comentarios, asi sabre que mejorar o que no..! ustedes piden y yo escribo ;D**_

_**Lograran escapar? quien muere? quien vive? quien eran esas dos personas? Cuando saldra la master de las master (Rukia)**_

_**No se pierdan el otro capi..**_

_**Nos leeremos prontos**_

_**bye, adios, sayonara..!  
><strong>_


	6. Leave the school of death part 1

**_Hola de nuevo...! _**

_**Todavia estoy triste porque Bleach se acabo T.T... porque? que hice para merecerme esto!**_

_**Bueno por lo menos tenemos los mangas xD... casi se me fue el alma cuando Shiro-chan iba a caer encima de Hinamori, por poco la besa...**_

_**Bueno bueno...ahora lo que nos interesa espero que le gusta el episodio de hoy... ya saben ponganse atender las clases y no a escribir cosas incesesarias (si claro, es lo mas construtivo que he hecho .)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer<strong>: _Los personajes no son mios le pertenecen solamente a Tite Kubo-sama "mi esposo"... la historia si es mia, ya que salio toda de mi cabezita XD..._

_**Aviso:** Es un Mundo Alterno y los personajes tienen la apariencia nueva osea en la que sale en el Agente perdido_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ _-bla bla- _- las palabras en Italic significa que esta narrando en personaje...cuando estan normales, estoy narrando yo...!

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews** _. Akisa: _**_tranquila...ya mismo aparecera la master de las master...pero tendras que soportar a Senna un poquito mas, ya casi ni la notaras xD __ **Kureimy: **uufff creei que me vigilabas *mirando hacia atras* xD gracias por tus reviews, me alegro que te agrade...!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leave the school of death part 1<br>_**

_Sigue huyendo no te detengas ni por tu madre...no te atrevas a rendirte..si lo haces te mueres. No entiendes que un minimo error te lleva el diablo...aunque eso es lo que nos espera a todos...que nos lleve el diablo._

**-estan listo chicos**-recibio la confirmacion por parte de sus compañeros- bien- suspiro-** vamonos de aqui**

Los chicos estaban nerviosos..otravez tenian que verles las cara a esas cosas que una vez fueron sus compañeros y amigos..pero esta vez tenian algo en comun...salir con vida. El pelinaranja trago en seco y estaba dispuesto en abrir la puerta..

**-que esperas? una invaticion del papa-** dijo sin pacencia la Arisawa

**-voy, que te crees que es facil...-**suspiro y puso su mano en la perilla y la abrio, los chicos ya tenian sus_ "armas"_ ready...la puerta se abrio, solo se veia las escaleras oscuras...Ichigo estaba alfrente seguido de Keigo y Mizuiro; Tatsuki estaba pendiente de Orihime y esta de Senna ya que la veia bastante mal mas de lo normal..

_Se sentia como una pelicula de terror...correción estabamos en una pelicula de terror pero en la vida real...Fuimos bajando las escaleras, escalon por escalon preparados para cualquier cosa._

Ya estaban llegando al fina de las escaleras...se veia todo demasiado tranquilo y eso no era bueno..por que esas cosas pueden salir de la nada y atacarlos..llegaron hasta el fondo y se sorprendieron al ver todo vacio y tranquilo...solo se veia las paredes manchadas, cristales rotos, papeles tirados por todo el piso..todo un desastre..no sabia si relajarse o preocuparse...

_La tranquilidad nunca me habia asustado tanto como ahora..no me gustaba para nada, sentia esa perse de que alguien nos vigilaba y no era una persona cuerda y estoy seguro de eso.._

**-creen que se hayan ido..-** hizo la preguntita la chica macha, mientras miraba un lado para otro

**- no se confien**-advirtio el naranja-** deben estar por ahi..no se habran ido asi como asi..**

**-tengo miedo-**apreto el agarre a su amiga- **no me gusta para nada este silencio**

**- a nadie le gusta Inoue-san**

Caminaron uno cerca del otro no querian separarse...trataban de hacer el menos ruido posible, para no llamar la atencion...

**-por donde nos vamos?-**pregunto Mizuiro-**seguro si nos vamos por la principal nos atraparan**

**-y como estas tan seguro que esta al frente y no atras-** hizo su pregunta el Asano

-**solo es un pensamiento no estoy diciendo que esten ahi**

**-bueno ya**- los tranquilizo-** iremos por alfrente que esta mas cerca, de acuerdo?-** los chicos asistieron

De nuevo siguieron, pero al doblar vieron unos de ellos y parece que estaba masticando algo que en eso momentos no querian saber que era... a Senna se le iba escapar un grito pero fue callada por Orihime que le hizo la señal de silencio con su dedo indice pegado a sus labios y con la otra le tapaba la boca a la chica. Senna comprendio y se trago el grito...

**-por aqui no**-dijo Ichigo en un susurro para que ellos nada mas lo escuchen- **retrocedan sin llamar la atencion**

Los chicos obedecieron y fueron dando pasos hacia atras pere no contaron que Keigo pisara a Mizuiro haciendo que gritara un "_auch_"para despues este empujar a Tatsuki soltando una _"maldicion_"y esta chocara con unos de los casilleros que estaban abierto haciendo que la puerta se cerrara fuertemente..

_De que parte de silencio no comprendieron, les dije que no llamaran la atencion y eso fue lo que hicieron..._

**-por un demonio Mizuiro no pudiste ser mas cuidados-** grito la chica mientras se sobaba la parte afectada por el golpe

-**no fue mi culpa-** grito defendiendos-** fue culpa del Asano de Keigo y que conste que use el adejetivo y no tu apellido**

-**no sean malos conmigo, no es mi culpa que estemos tan cerca y que no tenga espacio para caminar**

-**se pueden callar la maldita boca-** grito fastidioso la fresa-** van a llamar la...**- tarde un grito de advertencia por parte de Senna lo confirmo. Ichigo se dio la vuelta notando que los muertos ya sabian de su presencia y ya no veian la salida, solo la plaga.."maldita sea"fue lo unico que pudo decir

-**CORRAN!**

**-POR DONDE?**

**-ACASO IMPORTA?**

Empezaron de nuevo a correr ya que tenian una manada siguiendolos atras sin contar que algrente habia otra manada de demonios que los habian escuchados y ya estaban preparados para buscar a su presa

**-estamos acorralados**-dijo desesperado Keigo

**-que vamos hacer Kurosaki-kun?**

_Ni la puta idea...no sabia que hacer estabamos acoralados tanto como alfrente y por atras..nos iban a comer el culo..._

Uno de los cadaveres se abalanzo encima de Orihime haciendo que esta se cayera boca abajo y empezo a halarla por la pierna-** KUROSAKI-KUN!-** grito mientras lloraba...el Kurosaki vio como su amiga estaba haciendo halada por los mounstros-** INOUE!**-grito, fue donde ella para ayudarla...Tatsuki tras escuchar el grito de Orihime dejo de golpear a uno que se le abalanzo para ayudar a su querida amiga- **ORIHIME!-**grito preocupada...El Kurosaki se acerco donde su amiga, Orihime lloraba y trataba de safarce pero no podia escapar de esas manos frias.

**-sueltala maldito**-grito para despues meterle un batazo reventandole la cabeza al momento manchondese de ese liquido rojo...Inoue al ver que el chico iba a batear al muerto bajo su cabeza y la cubrio con sus manos...rapido que Ichigo bateo la cabeza, Tatsuki fue ayudar a su amiga a lenvantarse

**-estas bien Orihime**-estaba preocupada-** no te hiceron daño?**- pregunto mientras cogia la cara , para que la viera de frente

-**es-estoy bien-lloraba- tenia miedo, senti la muerte en mi piel**- su amiga la abrazo-** fue horrible**

**-esta todo bien? no le hicieron nada-** pregunto preocupado el pelinaranja sin quitar la guardia hacia los enemigos

**-todo bien...solo asustada**

**-bien**-respiro aliviado

Los chicos siguieron con su trabajo de golpear...Ichigo a batazos, Keigo y Mizuiro a raquetazos y Arisawa tambein mandaba buenos golpes siempre protegiendo a Inoue...Senna temblaba y sentia que le fallaba la vista, parpadeo varias veces para mejorarla..

**-Ichigo son demasiados!**

**-crees que no lo se**

_Estaba desesperado, créeme no es fácil estar en el medio de un montón de carnivales y tener personas para proteger. Seguí golpeando como si no hubiera un mañana, pero vi algo que de seguro era una pizca de esperanza….las escaleras que bajaban para la cafetería..._

**-chicos por aquí-** grito llamando la atención de sus compañeros, sus amigos miraron donde se dirigieron y rápido fueron a seguirlo; repartiendo golpes a todo lo que les atravesaba. Ichigo fue el primero el bajarlas, seguido de Keigo y Mizuiro, Tatsuki llevaba de la mano a Orihime y esta de Senna

**-Ichigo, estas escaleras nos lleva a la cafetería**

**-lose, ahí una salida en la parte de atrás de la cafetera donde reciben los productos, vamos a salir por ahí**

**-estas seguro?-**desconfió-**tenemos más posibilidades de ser devorados en ese lugar**

**-si se apresuran y no se distraen podremos salir**

_Ni yo mismo sabía si estaba seguro, si ese no era el mejor lugar para salir, pero era nuestra única salida…_

Los chicos corrieron bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Tenian la adrenalina a 100, ni el diablo iba hacer que se detengan…tenían una meta…y esa era salir con vida

**-madre de Dios-** esa fue la expresión de Tatsuki al ver el lugar y sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo con su expresión

Habían partes de cuerpos tirados en toda la cafetería acompañados de ese líquido llamativo

-**bueno por lo menos no están esas cosa**- dijo Mizuiro pero sin salir de su asombro

**-yo tu no estaría tan tranquilo-**advirtió Ichigo-** como quiera tenemos que salir antes que regresen**

**-pues deja de hablar y muévete**- amenazo Tatsuki

**Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la cafeteria**

**-ahí esta la salida-** anuncio Orihime emocionada, por fin iban a salir

**-MIERDA!**-grito Arisawa, haciendo que los demás se sobresaltaran…un cadáver que estaba tirado en el piso la cogió por el tobillo, pero se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. El muerto era Chizuro, estaba tirada boca abajo sin la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ósea solo estaba su torso, sus brazos y obviamente su cabeza, tenía sus ojos en blanco y su cara estaba mordida al igual que sus brazos…parece que los cadáveres la arrastraron hasta la cafetería y terminar de deleitarse con ella en ese lugar.**-Chizuro?-** lo dijo en un suspiro, nunca imagino ver a su amiga en ese estado, se sintió culpable por no ayudarla a tiempo, la muerta estaba apretando su agarre y se arrastró para morder la pierna de la marimacha, pero**- PERDONAME!**- la chica ya le había clavado la estaca en mismo medio de la cabeza, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los abrió para luego ponerse ambas manos en la boca-** la mate-** culpa fue lo que sintió, no solo por no salvar a su amiga si no que la mato también.

Los chicos que se quedaron ahí viendo lo que sucedia, tambien sintieron la pena por su amiga pervertida…

**-Tatsuki no te sientas mal, ella ya estaba muerta asi que no te deprimas ahora-** trato de consolarla su amigo pelinaranja

_No supe como apoyarla, unas de esas cosas era su amiga y esta termino eliminándola, vi la culpabilidad en sus ojos, pero la verdad ella no tenía la culpa…_

-**Ichigo! Tatsuki!-** grito Keigo mientras señalaba, ambos chicos voltearon

**-no de nuevo-** dijo Orihime

_De donde carajos salía tanto muerto, en un minuto estaba vacio y al otro volvían aparecer_

**_-_ya no podemos salir**- lloro Keigo

_Y si pensaron que las cosas no se ponían peor….pues se equivocan_

**-SENNA**!-grito Inoue

Senna que estuvo todo el rato al lado de Orihime observando todo, no se sentía nada bien, sus sentidos le fallaban. Ya casi no tenía visión, veía todo borroso y escuchaba voces a lo lejos. Por un momento se olvidó de todo, sus piernas le fallaron haciendo que caiga "_Senna!_"escucho que le gritaron pero no podía contestar, sus parpados se cerraron por si solo y lo último que vio fue al pelinaranja acercándose a ella.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>(<strong><em>^.^) hola de nuevo, si llegaron hasta aqui es que lo leyeron complento y eso me alegra...!_**

**_El capitulo me salio largo asi que tuve que dividirlo, tal vez horita o mañana depende de ustedes..._**

**_Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, y tratare de quitar tanta baba e ir rapido a lo que ustedes desean_**

**_bueno nos leeremos pronto_**

**_IchiLoveRuki  
><em>**


	7. Leave the school of death part 2

**_Hola de nuevo...! _**

_**Hola mis queridos lectores**_

**_Se enteraron que van hacer una pelicula de Bleach en live Action...bueno en mi opinion no quiero que la hagan por que despues la dañan como la de DragonBall Evolution..y no quiero que suceda lo mismo con Bleach y despues esa gente decide poner el IchiHime en vez de IchiRuki nooooooooo, no quiero que eso suceda D': si la hacen que la hagan segun el manga y que no le añadan y quiten nada...bueno a lo que vinimos los dejo para que terminen de leer esta historia...! nos vemos abajo_**

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer<strong>: _Los personajes no son mios le pertenecen solamente a Tite Kubo-sama "mi esposo"... la historia si es mia, ya que salio toda de mi cabezita XD..._

_**Aviso:** Es un Mundo Alterno y los personajes tienen la apariencia nueva osea en la que sale en el Agente perdido_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ _-bla bla- _- las palabras en Italic significa que esta narrando en personaje...cuando estan normales, estoy narrando yo...!

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews** _. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leave the school of death part 2<em>**

_Polvo eres y en polvo te convertiras...mejor dicho polvo eres y en mounstro te convertiras...porque eso es lo que nos espera...  
><em>

**-Senna!**-grito el chico- **oye, Senna!**- trato de despetarla

**-Ichigo!-** llamo el pelimarron desesperado ya esas cosas se estaban acercando

_Ahora mi mente era un ocho, los zombies en un lado, mis amigos desesperados y Senna se había desmayado, no podía dejarla ahí tirada como un perro, prometi que la sacaría de aquí y que todo iba a estar bien, asi que la cogi en mis brazos…'_

_**-**_**Ichigo ,como pretendes defenderte si vas a tener a Senna en tus brazos- '**

**-ya me las arreglare pero no puedo dejarla aquí-** la agarro fuerte mente con un brazo y el otro tenia su bate-** bien, vámonos ahora**

Empezo a correr y sus compañeros lo seguían ya que unas de salidas ya no podían pasar por los carnívoros…

-**a donde vamos**

**-les dije que detras de la cafeteria habia una salida, pero hay que pasar por la cocina para llegar.**..-decia mientras corria y golpeaba

-**seguro que es una buena idea**- otra vez dudando el Mizuiro

**-les dije que si...-ya estaba fastidiado**

Los chicos corrieron, brincaron por encima de la barra donde pedian los almuerzos para llegar a la parte de la cocina...por lo menos los cadaveres no eran demasiado inteligentes para brincar eso...pero no salian de una para meterse en otra...en la cocina estaban lo que eran los empleados de la cafeteria...

_MIERDA...! Es que estaban por todos lados...en el patio, en los salones, los pasillos ahora en la maldita cocina y cuidao si no estan metidos en los baños esperandonos...los malditos que estaban enfrente de nosotros si que daban miedos con sus cuerpos grisaceo, sus delantales manchados con sagre y algunos se le podia apreciar los huesos o partes de sus organos..!_

Los chicos suspiraron para despues tragar hondo...porque todo tiene que ser de esa manera... Los muertos los acorralaron tenian uno para cada uno, el primer muerto en tomar la ineciativa de atacar se abalanzo sobre Tatsuki...esta le clavo su estaca en el medio del pecho

**-NO TE METAS CONMIGO MALDITO-** dijo orgullosa y amenazante, pero quedo sorprendida al ver que el cadaver aun se movia hacia alfrente sin ningun dolor- **que demonios**- solto su arma...el muerto fue acercandose a Tatsuki poco a poco haciendo que esta retroceda hasta chocar contra el counter...otra vez se le iba abalanzar encima, Arisawa solo cerro los ojo esperando su muerto pero no llego, abrio los ojos y se sorprendio a ver a Orihime con un cuchillo de cocina en la mano ya manchado y vio el suelo y pudo observar el cadaver pero estaba...decapitado..

Orihime estaba asustada muy asustada...todo lo que estaba pasando de seguro la iban a dejar traumada, lo unico que queria hacer era llorar y gritar-_**NO TE METAS CONMIGO MALDITO-**_ escucho a su amiga, rapido dirigio la mirada a donde estaba su amiga y la vio que estaba ahi acoralada entre el counter y el cadaver..solo vio la cara de terror que tenia su amiga y como cerraba los ojos... a Inoue no soporto ver a su amiga asi, no dejaria que nada malo le pasara a su amiga, hermana y compañera... echo el miedo hacia un lado, agarro el cuchillo de cocina que estaba ahi encima en unas de las mesas, camino rapidamente hacia el muerto y con una fuerza que ni ella misma sabia de donde salio decapito a la "cosa",machandose ella en le proceso, pero ya no reflejaba miedo en sus ojos si no proteccion, queria proteger a su amiga y no queria sentirse mas una carga ni tampoco una inutil...

Tatsuki aun no salia de su schock...su amiga la inocente, la infantil, cariñosa amiga; habia cogido un arma blanca y decapito un cadaver...-Orihime...- la llamo, su amiga halzo la mirada ya que la tenia agachada...Arisawa se sorprendio en ver en sus ojos nada de la inocencia que ella tenia...vio que la mano de su amiga temblaba pero no quitaba esa mirada

-**estas bien?-** le pregunto, pero su voz ya no era la misma

**-si, estoy bien**- se acerco a ella-** tu estas bien?**

**-no te preocupes por mi**- dijo con determinacion- **yo estare bien**- le dio la espalda, apretando mas la arma blanca que tenia en la mano...Arisawa no sabia en que pensar...no le gustaba ver a su alegre e inocente amiga de ese modo...decidio que despues hablaria con ella, se acerco al cadaver y le retiro el palo que ella le habia espetado, fue hacia la mesa y cogio uno de los cuchillos y un paño...coloco el cuchillo en la punta del palo y lo amaro con el paño.

Keigo estaba asustado, eso no es nada nuevo en el... pero queria vivir asi que no se iba a rendir...aun con miedo le metio con la raqueta en la cebeza pero eso lo que le hizo al cadaver es virarcela como la niña del exorcista...-pero...pero- estaba nervioso como demonios seguia vivo y con la cabeza asi, volvio a golpearlo cada vez mas fuerte pero el desgraciado parecia que se reia en la cara ya que no lograba hacerle nada**- muerete, muerete, muerete-** decia mientras golpeaba y se le salian las lagrimas, estaba desesperado siguio golpeando hasta que le saco la cabeza de sitio y el cuerpo callado rendido al piso, estaba agitado y sudoroso pero lo habia conseguido- si, lo logre no te metas conmigo maldito zomibe- dijo mientras bailaba por su triunfo. Mizuiro hizo lo mismo con su zombe lo unico que el pudo matarlo mas rapido, al igual que Ichigo.

_De verdad que los chicos se estaban esforzando bastante para poder salir vivos de todo eso, nunca creei ver a Inoue empuñar un cuchillo o a Keigo meterler a raquetazo a unos de ellos igual que Mizuiro...tambien en ver a Tatsuki con miedo en su rostro, este evento nos estaba cambiando a todos incluyendome..._

**-bien creeo que era los unicos que habian aqui-** dijo Arisawa reuniendose con los demas cuando terminaron de aniquilar cada uno su zombie

**-ahora podemos irnos**- dijo Keigo

-**ya no soporto este lugar**-confeso Mizuiro

**-tenemos que darnos prisa, Senna esta muy delicada y no quiero que le pase nada-** dijo el pelinaranja apretando mas a Senna contra su pecho para dirigirse hacia la salida...

PAM!

Un ruido hizo que se detuvieran y una vez mas tenia cara de increudilidad, los malditos cadaveres de tanto hacerle presion a la pequeña puerta que conectaba la cocina...lograron abrirla y empezaron todos a la vez

-**CARAJO!-**expreso Ichigo- **corran ahora...!**

Los chicos rapido le hicieron caso y se fueron a correr hacia la salida, Ichigo iba de tras de ello, hasta que paso por el lado de unos de los tanques de gas, rapido su mente empezo a maquinar...

**-Mizuiro-**lo llamo ya que el estaba enfrente de el

**-que quieres ahora?-** le conteste pero sin dejar de correr

**-ten toma a Senna**

**-que?**- se detuvo-** porque? que vas hacer?**

-**solo tomala y protegela con tu vida y salgan lo mas rapido que puedan-** deposito a Senna en los brazos de Mizuiro- **ya estare con ustedes**

**-pero..**

**- VE! POR UN DEMONIO-** le grito, el chico ya no quizo preguntar y se fue a correr

-**que va hacer Ichigo-** le pregunto Arisawa

-**no lose, pero me dijo que salieramos cuanto antes y que nos alcanzaba despues**- dijo para seguir corriendo con Senna en sus brazos, Arisawa suspiro y lo siguio "_**que vas hacer ahora Ichigo"**_penso

Ichigo se acerco donde estaba los tanques de gas, y abrio la valvula dejando que el gas se saliera y se desparciera por toda el lugar, cogio la caja de fosforo que habia encima por ahi...

**-vamos malditos, acerquense si son tan machos-** les decia a los cadaveres que se estaban acercando y reuniendo en ese lugar...

_No sabia en donde estaba mi cabeza cuando se me ocurrio esto, pero estaba desesperado...esto era lo ultimo que se me ocurria para que esas cosas nos dejara de perseguir..._

El chico empezo a correr hacia la salida y los cadaveres estaban detras de el, visualizo la salida y noto que sus amigos lograron salir-** hora del plan**- se dijo, saco la caja de fosforo y saco un palillo y lo encendio tirandolo hacia atras...

**- CUIDADO!**- fue lo que grito cuando salio por la puerta y tirandose al piso seguido de un BOOM!

_Despues de que hice todo eso...todo me parecio en camara lenta...cuando me tire al piso protegiendome la cabeza, cuando mis compañeros empezaron a correr para alejarse del lugar pero terminaron cada uno tirandose al suelo...Tatsuki paso su brazo encima de Inoue para protegerla y otro lo puso sobre su cabeza, Inoue se tapo con ambas manos, Keigo estaba en posicion 4 pero con ambas manos tampandoze la cabeza y Mizuiro coloco a Senna debajo de el para protegerla..._

Cuando termino la explocion, voltearon para ver lo ocurrido...definitivamente el lugar estaba bajo las llamas con los demonios adentro..

**-ACASO ESTAS LOCO ICHIGO?**-grito Tatsuki una vez de que selevantaron-** acaso pretendia matarnos**

-**a ustedes no, pero a ellos si-** se levanto y se empezo a sacudir-** si esto no los detiene, estamos jodidos**- los miro- **estan todos bien?**

**-bien..bien...si esas cosas no nos mato pero por poco tu si Ichigo- **dijo exagerado el pelimarron

**-no seas dramatico quieres**

-**oye Ichigo**- lo llamo Mizuiro- **yo creeo que Senna no esta bien**

-**que!**- se acerco donde estaba Senna en el suelo, y le agarro la mano, pero noto que estaba fria-**Senna**-dijo en un susurro, Orihime se acerco donde estaban, y agarro su otra mano y verifico su pulso...

**-Kurosaki-kun...esta...muerta**

_Muerta, Senna estaba muerta...no queria aceptarlo, no queria...pero porque se murio no lo entiendia..._

**-ella no puede estar muerta-** volvio agarrarla- **vamonos tenemos que llevarla para la clinica de mi padre**- dijo y emezo a caminar rapido

-**Ichigo, no podemos hacer nada-** dijo Arisawa mientras trataba de seguirle el paso

-**acaso no entiendes Tatsuki-** se paro de reprente y la encaro- **le prometi que la protegeria que todo iba a salir bien...no voy a fallar mi promesa...-**

**-esta muerta Ichigo...comprende ya no puedes hacer nada**

**-tal vez tu dejaste morir a Chizuro...pero yo no hare lo mismo con Senna**- lo ultimo que vio fue que su cabeza se viro y que la mejilla le ardia, y comprendio que Arisawa lo habia abofeteado

_Fui muy pendejo a decirle eso a Tatsuki, pero estaba demasiado estresado y no quiria aceptar que Senna habia muerto asi porque si...pero me sorprendio mas que Tatsuki me golpeara...si ella me golpeaba pero era en forma de juego pero esta vez no..._

**-no vuelvas hablar asi de mi en tu puta vida Ichigo-** estaba enojada y triste-** yo no deje que Chizuro muriera a proposito**

**-bien pues yo no dejare a Senna a proposito-** le dijo para despues seguir su camino

**-no le hagas caso Tatsuki-chan**- le dijo su amiga mientras ponia una mano sobre su hombro

**-sabes que Ichigo es un idiota**- le dijo Mizuiro

- **ya veras que pronto vendra donde ti y te pedira perdon-** le dijo Keigo...Tatsuki asintio y siguieron su camino detras del pelinaranja hacia la clinica.

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaron hasta aqui es que gastaron su tiempo en leer esto...pero me alegro de que lo hayan hecho..!<strong>

**Que bueno estos malditos ya salieron de la escuela...ya falta poco para que Rukia-sama haga su papel en la historia asi que no se desesperen, mi gente...!**

**nos leeremos luego**

**IchiLoveRuki**


	8. Tears of Blood and pain

**_Hola de nuevo...! _**

_**Hola mis queridos lectores**_

**_Haber de que les digo hoy... mmmm...pues no tengo mucho que decir...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer<strong>: _Los personajes no son mios le pertenecen solamente a Tite Kubo-sama "mi esposo"... la historia si es mia, ya que salio toda de mi cabezita XD..._

_**Aviso:** Es un Mundo Alterno y los personajes tienen la apariencia nueva osea en la que sale en el Agente perdido_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ _-bla bla- _- las palabras en Italic significa que esta narrando en personaje...cuando estan normales, estoy narrando yo...!

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews** _. _Laura:** _Gracias por tu review..no te preocupes por Senna pronto cumpliran tu deseo.. :D_ **Kureimy:**_ me alegro que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado...y si segun leei van hacer un live action de Bleach pero no estoy de acuerdo ya que tengo miedo de que la dañen y si eso ocurre buscare de dinero nose de donde y viajare a japon y le metere una pela a Tite por permitirlo...y por Rukia-sama su dia de llegada estan contados..._.**Akisa:**_yo tambien espero que no jodan el anime con la "pelicula"bueno gracias por tu review...yo tambien me sorprendi con Orihime...aqui tendra una actitud diferente bueno eso planeo hacer..._

**_espero que difruten este cap ^^_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tears of blood and pain<strong>  
><em>

_Auxilio, Socorro, Ayudenme...son esas las suplicas que se escuchan en la calle...pero nadie va a su rescate, nadie los ayuda, todos estan perdidos...desesperacion, gritos y lagrimas...eso es lo que le ves en sus rostros..._

Despues de la explocion que el Kurosaki causo, los chicos siguen su camino para llegar a la clinica Kurosaki; pero como siempre no era tan facil...ya que al salir del instituto se dieron cuenta eso...

_Si salir de la escuela era un reto...pues llegar a mi casa fue todo un desafio...cuando salimos por fin de la escuela, notamos que las calles estaba peor que la guerra de Irak...habian carros chocados...cosas destruidas por todo el lugar...se veia a la gente corriendo o siendo devorados...solo se que nosotros nos estabamos dirigiendo hacia mi casa a toda prisa primero por Senna y Segundo para que esas cosas no nos agarraran...repartiamos golpes cuando era solo lo necesario..._

Los chicos corrian pero siempre estaban a la defensiva...el Kurosaki tenia a Senna en sus brazos pero eso no inpedia en darles unos buenos golpes a los desgraciados que se le cruzaban en el camino... Keigo trataba por ningun motivo encontrarse con unas de esas cosas de frentes, mayor mente las esquivava pero siempre hay uno o dos que se le cruzaban asi que los golpeabas con todas su fuerzas que le permitia sus brazos flacos para poderlos sacar del camino. Mientras que Mizuiro era un caso a parte el si los golpeaba, Arisawa al igual que Orihime ya que tenian armas blancas facil mente los degollaba...eso a Tatsuki le preocupaba, ya que ver a su amiga usando un arma blanca pero no para cocinar sino para matar aunque sea para su defensa, pero era algo que nunca en su vida imgino ver, ya que era demasiado inocente para hacerle daño a una mosca...Inoue al igual que un niño cuando le dices que santa claus, los reyes magos y el conejito de pascua no existe, no tenia la inocencia en sus ojos, el brillo que tenia los perdio ahora estaba opacos y solo se concentraba en apuñalar a todo ser que no tuviese cordura ...

_Desde cuando el trayecto de mi casa fue tan largo?...nunca creei que desaria estar tanto en mi casa...deverdad que se sentia el camino demasiado de largo, como si no quisiera que llegara... pero aun asi no nos detuvimos...corrimos y cuando creei que nunca llegaria por fin pudimos obsarvarla...jamas me senti tan contento en llegar a mi casa..._

Los chicos llegaron a la Clinica Kurosaki...rapido que la visualizaron asi de rapido entraron olvidandose de quitarse los zapatos, entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta, estaba agitados, la adrenalina ya era historia y su cuerpo estaba pasando factura por tanto correr...pero se alegraron de que por fin estaba en un sitio... "seguro"

**-por fin, hemos llegado...jamas creei que tuviera tanta ganas de estar en tu casa Ichigo**- decia una cansada Arisawa, pero fue ignorada por su amigo ya que este se dirigia para la clinica para tratar a Senna, los chicos lo siguieron con la mirada...decidieron ir tras de el...

El Kurosaki siguio su camino hacia la clinica y recosto a Senna en una de las camillas...pero se sorprendio al ver que ella estaba mas que palida, parecia una muerta... de hecho ya lo estaba..el chico volvio otra vez a chequearle el pulso, pero ya no lo tenia...los chicos entraron uno por uno donde estaba el Kurosaki, pero se quedaron callados...

**-creei que trayendola aqui, podria ayudarla...pero de que vale si ya es demasiado tarde**- dijo aun viendo a la chica pero dando la espalda a sus amigos-** pero aun no entiendo porque se murio...**

**-alomejor estaba enferma y le dio un ataque**- dijo Mizuiro mientras se acercaba donde esta la chica- **eso suele pasar mucho y como una situacion como esta, mas todavia**

**-ella ha estado muy mal desde que la llevaste a la azotea, Kurosaki-kun**- tambien se fue acercando donde estaba la chica-** aunque, tenia una herida**- tomo donde su brazo estaba vendado y le quito la venda que le habia puesto el pelinarranja...para dejar al descubierto una herida bastante desagradable, ya que estaba bien exageradamente profunda, todavia brotaba sangre, y tenia la piel negra alrededor ...los chicos lo miraron asombrados, y Keigo tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar

**-que cochino**- expreso Mizuiro, mientras le daba golpecito en la espalda

**-crees que eso haya sido la causa**...- pregunto la marimacha a su amiga

**-no lose..**.

-**es ridiculo**- expreso confundido el Kurosaki-** como se va a morir con una simple mordida**

-** no he dicho que esa sea la causa**- se fue alejando- **aun asi perdio mucha sangre...alomejor fue por eso...yo no lose porque no soy ni doctora ni enfermera-** se encogio de hombros, para luego salir

**-nose porque...pero la noto diferente-** expreso un poco preocupado y talvez asombrado por la atitud de su amiga

-**es que esta diferente, Ichigo-** dijo la pelinegra dandole la espalda para salir

**-Tatsuki-** la llamo, haciendo que esta se detenga-** losiento...no debi decierte esas cosas-** le decia mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello nervioso- **lo que te dije no es cierto...sabes que digo estupideces cuando me encuentro extresado y..**

**-no te preocupes-** lo interrumpio-** se que no lo dijiste de mala manera pero aun asi me dolio...**-se da la vuelta para verlo-** pero te perdono, se que eres un completo idiota...ahora si me disculpas quiero hablar con Orihime-** le sonrio para despues salir para dirigirse donde su amiga.

_ Me sentia culpable y patetico...culpable por no cumplir mi promesa con Senna y patetico por haberle dicho esas cosas a Tatsuki..._

El chico suspiro para depues colocarle la sabana blanca encima de Senna cubriendola...

**- lo siento mucho Senna..**.-dijo para despues retirarse

Keigo cuando termino de vomitar se fue a la cocina a preparase un sandwich, Mizuiro fue acompañarlo y de camino se encontraron con Ichigo...Tatsuki encontro su amiga sentada en el sofa...tenia su mirada en el arma blanca que habia usado...se sento al lado de ella pero aun si decir nada...

-**sabes nunca creei que fuera usar un cuchillo y no necesariamente para cocinar-**

**-que?-** expreso confundida mientras le dirigia la mirada a su amiga

**-tampoco creei tener la sangre demasiada fria para matar a alguien, aun asi en defensa propia...me siento completamente sucia-** empezaron caer lagrimas- **pero lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento...y nose si eso es bueno...**

-** no tienes que sentirte culpable...esas cosas ya estaban muertas...ademas si no tu no lo matabas ellos te mataban ati**- trato de consolarla- **y se que es dificil esto para ti..ya que tu nuncas le hacias daño a nadie...pero si no te gusta no lo hagas...los chicos y yo te protegeremos**

**-NO!**- grito asustando a su amiga- **cuando te vi que ibas hacer atacada por unas de esas cosas..no lo soporte..ahi fue que tome la decision de matar a esa cosa...no queria que nada te pasara...**-seco sus lagrimas con su mano- **ya no queria sentirme una inutil..un estorbo...ya no mas..! si para eso tengo que mancharme de sangre por tal de no sentirme una inutil y para que nada te pase...lo hare-** la miro decidida, su amiga no dijo nada y solo la abrazo.

Los chicos en la cocina

**-Ichigo te veo preocupado que tienes**- pregunto Keigo mientras comia

**-acaso esta asi por Senna-** dijo el otro mientras bebia una soda

**-no estoy asi por ella-** fruncio el seño y suspiro- **estoy preocupado por mis hermanas y mi padre...ellas deseguro deben estar asustadas en la escuela y mi padre atrapado en el hospital**

**-crees que ellos estaran bien**- dijo preocupado dejando de comer el pelimaron

**-no lose**- bajo la mirada- **y nose como ir ayudarlos porque dudo que con un bate dure mucho tiempo vivo...**- bajo la cabeza para ponerla encima de la mesa- **soy un completo inutil**-dijo frustado

-**eso no es cierto-** dijo keigo- **quien fue quien nos saco de la escuela haciendo que los mounstros explotara**

-...- no contesto

-**tu Ichigo...asi que no te hagas el idiota y vamos a salvar a tus hermanas y a tu padre**

**- seguro que eres Keigo-** dijo su amigo Mizuiro- **que tiene ese sandwich espinaca..**-dijo burlon

-**oye no te burles...algunas veces puedo ser serio-** se cruzo de brazos

Pero su conversacion no llego a mas ya que escucharon un ruido...

-**escucharon eso?-** dijo Arisawa mientras entraba a la cocina junto con Inoue

**-creei que fueron ustedes**- dijo el pelinaranja

**-no fuimos nosotras**- dijo la muchacha-** creei que fueron ustedes**

**-pues ya ves que no...**

Otra vez se escucho el ruido pero repititiva veces...eran golpes en seco... cuando tocan la puerta con la mano abierta

_Nos miramos a las caras...ninguno de nosotros estaba arriba...asi que __hacia ese ruido y por lo que yo recuerde no teniamos mascota...y ninguno de mis familiares no estaba en casa...o eso creia.._

-**por que no mejor y chequeas que eso Ichigo-** dijo un nervioso Keigo

**-porque yo?-** expreso enojado

**-porque es tu casa-** dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio el pelinegro

**-bien-** suspiro de mala gana

Los chicos se dirigieron hasta donde estan las escaleras...uno detras del otro...cada vez que se acercaban el ruido era mas y mas intenso...

**-anda sube-** lo empujo-nosotros te esperaremos aqui

El chico los miro de mala gana, para despues subir las escaleras escalon, por escalon...

_Desde cuando sudo frio...odio cuando hay tension..._

El chico estaba nerviosos mientras subia las escaleras hasta visualizar el pasillo, el ruido se hacia cada vez mas intenso, pero no se veia nada. Siguio su camino por el pasillo oscuro, pero todavia no veia nada todavia. Escucho de nuevo el ruido repitiendose varias veces y lo siguio. El sonido salia del cuarto de sus hermanas, dirigio su camino hasta la habitacion de sus hermanas, visualizo el jarron roto en el piso y unas cuantas manchas de sangre, eso le preocupo, visualizo la puerta...estaba rota como si fuera sido forzada para abrirla y ahi entre medio la oscuridad lo vio..._  
><em>

_Estaba nervioso cuando subia las escaleras...no es que sea un pendejo, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando ya tenia mis nervios a flor de piel...cuando visualize el jarron y las manchas de sangre me preocupe, algo le habia pasado a mi familia...pero cuando lo vi el alma se me fue del cuerpo..._

El chico abrio los ojos de par en par al ver lo que tenia enfrente..

-**papá.**..-lo llamo- **que haces aqui creei que estaba en el hospital...**

El sujeto estaba de espalda del chico frente del armario, no dejaba de golper la puerta del armario hasta que el chico lo llamo, que se detuvo...

-oye viejo, esta todo bien?- le preguntaba siempre manteniendo la distancia, no tenia un buen presentimiento

El viejo solo se quedo quieto

**-oye...que haces? otra vez quieres averiguar que hay en el cuarto de mi hermanas-**suspiro-** por favor madura ya-** se cruzo de brazos pero en no conseguir respuesta por parte de su padre..se preocupo y decidio ir donde el-** papà**- lo llamo mientras se acercaba- **que tienes?**- puso su mano sobre su hombro...pero abrio los ojos como platos al ver a su padre cuando dio la vuela** -NO!**-grito mientras daba un paso hacia atras...su padre estaba como las demas cosas..su cuerpo grisaceo con sus ojos blancos...- **dime que no es cierto...tu no puedes ser uno de ellos-** aunque es dificil de creer pero al pelinaranja se le dilataron los ojos...

_No lo creia...no lo queria creer mi padre...mi viejo...era uno de ellos...unos de esos malditos come carne...pero porque? _

El viejo al visualizar su presa se abalanzo encima, tubandolo al piso, tunbando todo lo que habia encima de la coqueta cuando choco con esta...la cosa le apretaba el hombro al muchacho con fuerza -**demonios!**- fue lo que dijo el chico con dolor...trataba de safarze de las garras de esa cosa que ahora no era su padre...pero no podia...el cadaver trataba de morder cualquier parte del chico pero este no se dejaba...el chico puso unas de sus piernas en el pecho del cadaver para empujarlo, pero era bastante fuerte-** salte de encima..._  
><em>**

_Dios hasta en forma de zombie era molesto..._**  
><strong>

Seguia empujandolo...tratando que la boca de la cosa no lo tocara...hasta que sintio que el cuerpo fue alejado bruscamente de el...-sueltalo maldito- cuando se dio de cuenta, vio a Tatsuki que habia jalado a la cosa y arrojandola hacia un lado...la cosa iba a pararse otra vez si no fuera por Orihime que le espeto el arma que tenia Tatsuki en la cabeza (el palo con la cuchilla amarada) dejandolo muerto y desangrentado...

El chico se quedo en un momento en schock...todavia su cerebro estaba analizando las cosas...su padre era un cadaver viviente y ahora estaba muerto a manos de su inocente amiga que ahora no es nada de inocente...

-**estas bien Ichigo?-** le pregunto su amigo sacandolo de sus pensamientos...

**-como crees que va estar bien idiota-** le reclamo la pelinegra- acaba de ver a su padre como unas de esas cosas...

**-mis hermanas..**.-dijo de momento

**-eh!-** expresaron confusos sus compañeros

**-mis hermanas...si el estaba aqui cuando se convirtio y mis hermanas aun estaban aqui...**-dejo de hablar para verificar si lo que pensaba era cierto...se dirigio donde estaba el closet y lo abrio...y su respiracion se tranquilizo al verlas ahi en el piso abrazadas...**-Yuzu! Karin!**- las volvio a llamar.. ellas lo oyeron y cuando lo vieron le brillaron los ojos-** Onii-chan/Ichi-nii**- dijeron a la vez para despues abrazarlo, empezaron a llorar y el la abrazo mas fuerte contra su pecho

**-estan bien-** le dijo mientras le besaba la coronilla a las dos

-**si...pero a papà, no se que le pasa esta muy raro-** lloro la menor

-**que es lo que ocurre Ichi-nii**

**-no es muy facil de explicar...pero..  
><strong>

**-ahhhhh...!-**grito la menor- **PAPAAA!**!-grito mientras se desasia del abrazo de su hermano para correr donde estaba el cadaver desangrado de su padre

-**viejo**-esta vez fue turno de la melliza mayor- **Ichi-nii que sucede porque papá esta...esta..**- se le quebrento la voz...

**-losiento mucho, pero tenia que hacerlo**- dijo Orihime sacando el arma de donde estaba espetada

-**tu lo mataste**- Yuzu vio a Orihime con miedo y empezo a temblar y mas lagrimas se le salieron de los ojos

**-ASESINA.!**-grito Karin para abalanzarse encima de esta...pero fue detenida por Ichigo que la cogio por los hombros para que no se moviera**- SUELTAME...MATARE A ESTA ASESINA..**.-gritaba...pero Orihime estaba como si nada..solo le dio la espalda...

**-TRANQUILIZATE KARIN!**- grito su hermano**- INOUE SOLO ME SALVO DE SER ASESINADO POR UN MOUNSTRO...ESE YA NO ERA EL VIEJO...**

**-a que te refieres-** ya no se esforzaba para safarze

-**el viejo ya no era el viejo...-**al notar que ya esta no se movia la solto- **era un muerto viviente..**

**-y crees que te voy a creer...**

**-deberias-**dijo Arisawa- si no mira por la ventana

La chica por un momento dudo...pero aun asi lo hizo y lo que vio la dejo impacta al ver toda esa gente como mounstros y sagre por toda la calle...

_Me dolio ver a mis hermanas en ese estado...senti que le destrui su infancia de un solo golpe...pero tenian que enterarse tarde o temprano..._

La chica se arrodillo en el piso sus ojos estaban dilatos y reflejaban miendo...y lo negaba todo con la cabeza no queria creer que todo eso estaba pasando...apreto sus manos en la falda de su uniforme...Yuzo aun seguia al lado del cuerpo de su padre...los chicos estaban ahi parados en silencion con la mirada agachada...Ichigo se acerco donde su hermana..._  
><em>

**-estaremos bien-** se arrodillo para estar a su altura tomo su barbilla para que ella lo mirase a los ojos- **yo las protegere-** Karin solo lo abrazo...por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo...cuando se dejaron de abrazar el noto que su mano sangraba-** tu mano esta sangrando**- le dijo mientras le cogia la mano

**-oh si! se me habia olvidado...me corte con el jarron cuando se lo rompi encima del viejo para que soltara a Yuzu...**

**-tu..que?**

**-le rompi el jarron encima del viejo para que soltara a Yuzu...pero creei que estaba haciendo algunas de sus locuras...pero cuando le vi el rosto me dio mucho miedo...creei que era una broma de el...pero aun asi tenia un mal presentimiento...**

**-no te preocupes-** le acaricio la cabeza- **yo pense lo mismo la primera vez que vi una de esas cosas...Mizuiro**- lo llamo

**-que sucede?**

**-puedes hacerme el favor de ir a la clinica y buscarme el kit de primero auxilios para curarle la cortada a Karin-** le dijo mientras se ponia de pie

**-seguro**- le dijo el chico para luego irse

Arisawa se acerco donde Yuzo y le acaricio la cabeza**-todo estara bien**-le dijo**-hey Keigo, ayudame aqui...**

**-que vas hacer**-pregunto el muchacho mientras se acercaba

-**solo cogelo por las piernas**- le sañalo, el chico no protesto y le cogio la piernas al cadaver y ella por los hombros- **vamos a ponerlo en la cama**-le dijo, Yuzu lo veia mientras ellos llevaban el cuerpo de su padre hasta la cama hasta acostarlo...Ichigo que habia visto lo que estaba haciendo sus compañeros...coloco una sabana blanca encima del cuerpo de su padre y los chicos juntos con los tres hermanos se pararon al lado de la cama...dando un minuto de silencio por la persona que acababan de perder...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Me salio bastante largo y aburrido...pero que se puede hacer...espero que les haya gustado...espero que no le haya defraudado con el capitulo...saben tanta espera para esto...para el proximo capitulo les tengo una sorpresa...no les dire porque sino no es sorpresa...! xD gracias como quierea por leerlo...ah y perdonen por mis errores ortograficos, pero me da peresa en corregirlos...8D<br>**


	9. Pinky Promise

_**Saludos queridos lectores ^^  
><strong>_

_**Ya se que me quieren caer encima por tardar tanto tanto pero tanto tiempo en actualizar...soy una mala escritora lose D: pero tenia mis practica en el hospital...que por cierto ya termine...termine mis estududios estoy super contenta y agradecida por Kami-sama ahora lo dificil es buscar trabajo...pero despues de eso estube hospitalizada con Anemia y he estado tan debil que estando alfrente de la compu me mareaba.  
><strong>_

_**Ya se que es noticia muy muy muy vieja pero supieron lo de los carnivalismo que hubo el virus T esta suelto recuerden dos tiros en la cabeza uno para matarlo y el otro para rematarlo xD  
><strong>_

_**En el manga me tiene desesperada ese Tite matando a todos me agita D:  
><strong>_

_**Ok respecto al fic...queria que apareciera Rukia-sama pero me salio tan largo el cap. que sera para el proximo capitulo Gomenasai T.T  
><strong>_

_**Si ya se aburrieron con la historia lo comprendo ya que no actualizo rapido pero aunque me tarde mil años terminare de escribirla  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer<strong>: _Los personajes no son mios le pertenecen solamente a Tite-sensei...yo solo los usos para mi propia diversion... la historia si es mia, ya que salio toda de mi cabezita XD..._

_**Aviso:** Es un Mundo Alterno y los personajes tienen la apariencia nueva... osea en la que sale en el Agente perdido_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ _-bla bla-_ - las palabras en _Italic_ significa que esta narrando en personaje...cuando estan normales, estoy narrando yo...!

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero nodejaron reviews

**Akisa:**_ Estoy pensando que para el proximo salga Rukia-sama ya que este me salio largo y ya estoy pensando como sera la entrada_

**Kureimy**: _No problem si haces una historia igual...me gustaria leerla cuando la hagas :D_

**lili lola:**_ Me alegra mucho que te agrade la historia...no te apures pronto llegar el momento donde ichigo conoce a Rukia_

**rukia19971997, rukichi-chan , ruka** : _Muchas gracias por sus reviews ya pronto Rukia aparecera ;D_

**_espero que difruten este cap ^^_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pinky Promise<strong>  
><em>

_Aun no sabemos que es lo que esta pasando…pero nos han informado que esta enfermedad es contagiosa y ya se ha propagado por casi todo el mundo…Aun no se sabe cual fue el motivo de esta enfermedad…pero para su seguridad manténgase alejado de las personas que están contagiadas y manténgase dentro de un lugar seguro, si están en sus casas no salga por ningún motivo….algunos síntomas de esta enfermedad son fiebre, sudoración, áreas rojas….si tienes unos de estos síntomas o conoces a alguien que este así llama de inmediato la policía….los mantendremos informados sobre esta terrible enfermedad – es lo ultimo que se dijo en las noticias antes de que fuera cortada la señal y se quedara en blanco la tele…_

Mizuiro bajo las escaleras rápidamente para dirigirse hacia la clínica para buscar el kit de los primeros auxilios, para curar la cortada que se hizo Karin con el jarrón. Llego a la clínica y visualizo el cuerpo de Senna en la camilla un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda y se le erizo los pelos de la nuca...movió la cabeza rápidamente para dejar esa sensación a un lado y empezó a buscar el dichoso kit, mientras mas rápido lo encontrara mas rápido saldría de ahí- ¿**donde estará?**-se preguntaba mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza...**-debe estar aquí!-** se dijo mientras se dirigía donde estaba el armario donde se almacenaba los materiales...a sus espaldas esta la camilla donde esta el cuerpo de Senna tapado con la sabana blanca...tan enfuscado en su buscada que no se dio de cuenta cuando el cuerpo se levanto de momento dejando caer la sabana mostrando su rostro muerto...el cadáver se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar atrás de el...- **aja! te encontré..**.-expreso mientras cogía el kit y se levantaba ya que estaba arrodillado...pero al darse la vuelta- **que demon...**

Los chicos aun estaban en el cuarto de las gemelas...Yuzu ya había dejado de llorar estaba sentada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Karin esta le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano que no tenia lastimada...el chico peli naranja aun veía el cuerpo de su padre y sus otros tres amigos estaban al lado de el...

**-fuiste un gran hombre, un gran medico…** -decía los demás lo escuchaban en silencio- **y un buen padre... aunque eras un poco loco**- dio una sonrisa triste-** pero se te quería...no te preocupes por tus hijas que yo las cuidare con mi vida te lo prometo...así que descansa en paz, viejo...**

Keigo le puso una mano encima de su hombro y Tatsuki en el otro para darle apoyo...Orihime que estaba sentado al lado de las mellizas. Tenia unas ganas de llorar hasta quedarse seca...pero se prometio asi misma que seria fuerte, así que se aguantó. Respiro hondo para que esa sensación se fuera...

**-perdón por llamarte asesina**- dijo de momento la melliza mayor, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera- **no fue mi intención. Solo que al ver a mi padre ahí en el piso muerto y ensangrentado..**

**-no te preocupes**- la interrumpió- **no estoy enojada**- le sonrió-** porque lo que dijiste es la verdad...soy una asesina**- dejo de sonreír y cambio la mirada

**-no lo eres..**.-interrumpió Ichigo-** si tu no matas a esas cosas primeros ellos lo harán...además**- dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su padre-** si tu no lo hubieras hecho...yo estaría muerto ahora mismo…**

**-aunque sea por mi defensa para sobrevivir sigo siendo asesina sabes porque-** lo mira seria- **porque hay un reglamento que dice no mataras…Y lo que hice fue matar aunque haya sido para salvarte o salvarme**

**-yo creo que ese reglamento ya no vale Inoue-** opino Keigo

-**creo que Keigo tiene razón Orihime, así que deja de decir cosas...**

**_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_** se escucho un grito desgarrador por toda la casa, haciendo que los chicos se sobresaltaran, hasta Yuzu que estaba casi dormida se levanto tras escucharlo...todos se miraron entre si...

_Ese grito fue terriblemente escalofriante...solo de recordarlo se me para los pelos..._

**-ese no fue...**- dijo Keigo temblando

-**Mizuiro**- dijo la marimacha preocupada

**Iré averiguar qué es lo que sucede**- dijo un decidido peli naranja

**-iré contigo-** dijo la pelinegra

**-yo también**- dijo Orihime

**-no es necesario...a lo mejor se dio un golpe-** dijo para tranquilizar la cosa

_Aunque les dije que no bajaran conmigo, como quieran lo hicieron...pero les dije que se quedaran en la sala que yo me encargaba...ello para llevar la fiesta en paz se quedaron...Inoue me dio el palo ese con la cuchilla amarada "**por si acaso "**me dijo…le dije que no era necesario pero me miro de una manera tan…sombría…que con una sonrisa forzada y sudando frio lo acepte…_

El peli naranja se dirigía a la clínica para saber porque Mizuiro grito…el ojimiel estaba nervioso no sabía con que se iba a encontrar…entro a la clínica silencio fue lo que escucho y por una extraña razón sentía el ambiente frio y esa luz que parpadeaba daba el toque aterrador…

**_-"nota mental arreglar esa bombilla"_**

Trago hondo y elimino ese sentimiento que tenía…empezó a caminar y cada paso que daba se empezaba se estresaba y no sabía la razón,..

_Era como si mi sexto sentido masculino me dijese "es mejor que no vayas"…_

Pero ignoro esa vocecilla y siguió caminando por el pasillo, cuando iba a doblar el próximo pasillo para dirigirse donde se suponía que estuviera Mizuiro…pero

_Momento traumático que marco mi vida_

**-MIZUIRO!**

Se encontró con su amigo ensangrentado apoyado en la pared con una gran herida en su abdomen…

**-I-chi-go**- el muchacho siguió recostado en la pared, hasta sentarse en el suelo, no podía moverse por el gran dolor

**-Oh por Dios!-** expreso sorprendido al ver la herida- **no te preocupes sanaremos esa herida**- aun no tenía una razón lógica de como se hizo la herida

**-I-chi-go es-cu-cha-me-**trataba de hablar tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y aguantar el gran dolor**- Sen-na es u-no de e-llos**

_Que Senna era una de ellos de verdad que quede bastante impactado cuando él me lo dijo_

**_-¿_cómo dices?- **estaba sorprendido**- que Senna es una de esas cosas**- no lo creía…todavía- **pero si ella esta…**

**-mu-mu-erta…lose, pe-pero te esto-toy dici-ciendo q-que es e-ella**

**-ya no te esfuerces en hablar-**trato de calmarlo**- iré a ver**-se puso de pie (ya que estaba en cuclillas)

**-pe-pero-**trato de detenerlo

-**tranquilo…iré a ver**- dijo decido- **vendré lo más rápido posible,** **asi que no te esfuerces demasiado y quédate aquí tranquilo-** dijo mientras se dirigía donde estaba Senna que ahora es un muerto viviente

Su amigo al ver que no su amigo peli naranja no le iba hacer caso a sus advertencias, se quedo callado y siguió sus "ordenes" de quedarse tranquilo y esperarlo…el peli naranjo volvió otra vez con su andar hasta donde esta los cuartos pero se sorprendió al ver el pasillo con los rastros de sangre en el piso y las paredes manchadas también de sangre pero tenia la forma de mano...

-**de verdad que Muzuiro tiene sangre que ni botándola se acaba**

El chico se acerca a la puerta y nota que estaba abierta, con cuidado y sigilo la abrió completamente, observo la habitación desde donde estaba, no veía nada, así que con el corazón en la mano decidió entrar.

**_"Estaba que cagaba pelo, no sabía lo me iba a encontrar… o lo peor de todo como iba aparecer"_**

El chico no podía negar que estaba nervioso, miro por todo lados siempre en guardia pero no notaba nada fuera que fuera "sospechoso"

**-aquí no hay nada**

Por ese mismo instante bajo la guardia…

**_"grave error"_**

No se dio de cuenta cuando la "cosa" se paró detrás de él, y mucho menos cuando se abalanzo y lo agarró por el cuello, el chico se desesperó y trataba de quitárselo de encima, la chocaba contra la pared a ver si ese animal lo soltaba…pero no resultaba

**-¡suéltame! Maldita sea**

_¿Porque a mi? apenas me estaba recuperando del maratón que tuve por la mañana y ahora estaba esta aquí dentro de mi casa...porque estaba pasando esto. Primero mi padre ahora Senna...estaban infectados pero... ¿como demonios se contaminaron?_

El peli naranja estaba desesperado, pero no se rindió la siguió golpeándola contra la pared con su cuerpo hasta que por fin la "cosa "lo soltó. El chico al sentir que ya era libre rápido coge la lanza que dejo caer, se da la vuelta y le hizo frente…se quedó sorprendido al ver que la chica que salvo hace poco y que prometió que cuidaría, ya era una de ellos

**-Senna…**-dijo lamentándose-** de verdad lo siento**

La "cosa "que antes tenía el nombre de Senna de nuevo se puso de pie y empezó a gruñir como si fuera un perro rabiosos, su boca manchada de sangre al igual que su ropa, sus ojos blancos y su cuerpo grisáceo; de nuevo se abalanzo sobre el chico…

-**¡PERDONAME!**- grito para después coger la lanza y atravesársela en el pecho hasta espetarla contra la pared….Senna se dejó de mover

El peli naranja quedó estupefacto que demonios estaba pasando, acaso no había alguien sobre la faz de la tierra que le explique qué ¡carajos! estaba sucediendo

Recogió un par de vendajes y salió de la habitación y estaba todavía sin poder creer lo que había pasado, regreso visualizo a Mizuiro que había permanecido en el piso recostado sobre la pared, estaba peor que cuando lo dejo, estaba hiperventilando y sudoroso, su herida no dejaba de sangrar

**-¡Mizuiro!-** se acercó donde su amigo, coloco su brazo sobre sus hombros para llevarlo donde estaba los demás- **aguanta, Mizuiro estarás bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Porque tarda tanto Ichigo<strong>- decía preocupado el peli marrón mientras caminaba de un lado para otro

La chica peli naranja junto a las mellizas estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras que la marimacha estaba viendo por la ventana pero se desespero por sentir tan inquieto al peli marrón

**-te puede quedar quieto ya**!- se desespero mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba su objetivó de mirar por la ventana

**-es que estoy nervioso**

**- yo también estoy nerviosa y no estoy como una loca caminando de arriba abajo hasta hacer un cráter en el piso**

**-ya! Ya! Tatsuki-chan creo que estamos todos nerviosos para que ustedes dos empiecen a pelear- **trato de calmar la cosa Inoue- **además están asustando a las mellizas**

**-yo no estoy asustada**- dijo despreocupada Karin- **es mas verlo a ustedes me relaja, sigan peleando quiero ver sangre-** dijo como si estuviese viendo las luchas

**- eso no es gracioso Karin-chan**- le reclamo la pequeña melliza

**-por favor Yuzu, es mejor verlos pelearse a que estar todo tenso**- se cruzo de brazos

-**bueno…si, pero es malo que Tatsuki-chan abuse de los mas débiles**

**-¡QUEEE!-** grito Keigo

- **jajajaja!**-rio burlonamente- **Yuzu tiene razón no tengo necesidad de gastar mi fuerza con este pedazo de basura**

Todos se empezaron a reír por el lloriqueo de Keigo, reírse un poco para bajar la tensión y el nerviosismo que tenían, pero…

**-¡TATSUKI!**

Hay se fue toda la relajación…

**-¿Qué PASA?...no ves que estoy en medio de una….-**no termino con su reproche por que quedo impactada al ver al peli naranja con Mizuiro casi muerto y todo el reguero de sangre que tenia los dos encima-**Oh! Dios Mio MIZUIRO!-** exclamo para después ayudar al peli naranjo a cargar a Mizuiro y ponerlo en el sofá.

**-MIZUIRO**-grito Keigo- **que te sucedió…compadre responde**

-**Inoue trae una toalla de la cocina**- dijo el peli naranja, esta le hizo caso y fue a buscar el objeto

**-iré a buscar agua oxigenada**- dijo la pequeña mellizas preocupada

**-NO VAYAS!-** le dijo su hermano-** mejor ve con Inoue y busca mejor agua con sal de la cocina**

**-pero…**

**-VE!-** le levanto la voz un poco

**-esta bien**- fue a buscar el agua con sal en la cocina y su hermana fue a acompañarla no quería que estuviera sola en ningún momento

El chico pelinegro estaba temblando como si tuviera frio pero sudaba como si tuviera calor y su herida no dejaba de sangrar…manchando a su alrededor la ropa, el mueble hasta el piso

**-Ichigo que fue lo que paso…porque Mizuiro esta así….-** decía su amiga pelinegra

**-Senna era uno de ellos**

**-como dices y esta aquí dentro de la casa**- expresó horrorizada

-**oh Dios mios, Oh Dios mio Senna es una zombie, voy a morir voy a morir…yo no quiero morir**

**-ya tranquilízate quieres- **le dio un golpe en la cara, parece que el golpe fue buen resultado porque Keigo se tranquilizo.

**-aquí esta los paños y agua Kurosaki-kun**- entro Inoue acompañada de las mellizas

**-bien**- mojo la toalla la exprimió y empezó a limpiar donde estaba la herida

**-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-** el chico empezó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor

**-tranquilo Mizuiro tengo que hacerlo por tu bien**- dijo el pelinaranja volviendo otra vez a limpiar la herida….el chico no dejaba de retorcerse y de gritar, Tatsuki lo aguantaba por los hombros y Keigo por los pies, Yuzu se tapaba los oídos y Orihime sostenía el cubo con el agua y Karin solo estaba viendo.

_Aun no puedo olvidar el grito desgarrador de Mizuiro, ni tampoco las lagrimas que se le escapaban por el dolor…JAMAS me imagine verlo así…_

El pelinaranja termino de limpiar las herida y le paso otra toalla para que hiciera presión ya que aun así botaba sangre, el chico quedo prácticamente inconsciente por el tanto dolor que sentía. Respiraba con dificultada, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y no dejaba de sudar, Orihime se le acerco y le toco la frente

**-tiene fiebre**- dijo, cogió un trapo lo mojo y se lo coloco en la frente

**- aun o puedo creer que Senna se haya convertido en una de esas cosas-** decía Tatsuki- **¿que hiciste con ella Ichigo?- **

-**ya me encargue de ella, la mate con el arma que me dio Inoue**

Keigo estaba sentado al lado de su amigo, con cara de preocupación…

**-estará bien**- dijo la pequeña Kurosaki

**-¿tu crees?**

**-bueno hasta ahora lo que tiene es fiebre**- dijo Inoue mientras mojaba de nuevo el trapo para ponérselo en la frente- **pero fuera de ahí estara bien solo hay que tratar le la herida**- dijo la chica para tranquilizarlo

**-parece que ya volvió la tierna Inoue y no la psicópata**- dijo Asano en forma de broma pero no lo animo y volvió a tener la cara de preocupación por su amigo

* * *

><p><strong>- Ichi-ni ¿ahora que vamos hacer?-<strong> dijo la mayor de las hermanas Kurosaki, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano

**- de verdad que no lose Karin…-**dijo mientras se estiraba en el sofá derrotado

**-creo que podemos sobrevivir a esto**- dijo bajando la cabeza

El chico la miro se acercó a ella y le toco su cabeza esta alzo la mirada

**-por supuesto que sobreviviremos, yo los cuidare-** puso mirada de decidido- a ti, a Yuzu, Tatsuki, Inoue, Asano y a Mizuiro…yo los protegeré y veras que saldremos de esto….

**-lo prometes**- dijo alzando su meñique

-**no, tu…haciendo el Pinky Promise**- le dijo en tono burlón

**-¡cállate! Esto caso es diferente**- dijo en reproche con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza

**-ya esta bien Pinky Promise-** le dijo el mientras entrelazaba su dedo con el de ella.

_Una promesa que en estos momentos aun no he podido cumplir….._

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como dije antes el capitulo me salio tan largo que dejare la entrada de Rukia para el proximo cap...mmm nose cuando actualize ya que soy mala en eso de fechas...asi que lo dejare a la sorpresa...espero que sigan la historia<strong>  
><em>

_**Nos leeremos pronto  
><strong>_

_**-IchiLoveRuki 3  
><strong>_


	10. Light Between The Death

**_Hola queridos lectores he regresado... n_n_**

**_Al fin he terminado este capitulo ni yo misma me lo creo  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer<strong>: _Los personajes no son mios le pertenecen solamente a Tite-sensei...yo solo los usos para mi propia diversion... la historia si es mia, ya que salio toda de mi cabezita XD..._

_**Aviso:** Es un Mundo Alterno y los personajes tienen la apariencia nueva... osea en la que sale en el Agente perdido_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ _-bla bla-_ - las palabras en _Italic_ significa que esta narrando en personaje...cuando estan normales, estoy narrando yo...!

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado y por poner mi historia en sus favoritos =D tambien les agradesco a que lo leeyeron pero no dejaron reviews

**Akisa:** ¬_¬ si creo que tienes razon, me he vuelto una asesina como Tite xD, ya me estoy recuperando ya me siento mejor que antes, gracias por tus buenos deseos n_n y me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo...ahhh antes que se me olvide tambien te agradesco que hayas leido mi fic de halloween y creeme creo que fue los efectos de tanta medicina xD

**Guest: **me alegra que te gustara el fic...y si cada vez que veo una pelicula de zombie noto que ninguno esta informado como matar a estas cosas xD senti lo mismo hacias Senna la primera vez que la vi asi que comparto el mismo sentimiento :D y me alegra que te guste la nueva actitud de Orihime

**Kureimy: **como siempre me alegras con tus reviews :D y tambien te agradesco que hayas leido mi fic de halloween n_n

**ruka:**tus preguntas pronto seran contestadas :D

**miaka: **por su puesto que no me molesta...es mas me alegra que te haya gustado mi otro fic y este :D y la entrada de Rukia tratare que sea lo mas genial posible

**anlu-chan**: aunque tarde en actualizar no dejare la historia n_n y me alegra mucho que te gustara

**_Bueno sin mas que decir a leer...bueno si Rukia no aparecera en este capitulo Gomen no me maten U.U_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Light between the death<em>**

Se escucha el ruido cuando una tele se queda sin señal para después poner una brusca imagen-_aaaaahhh-_se escuchaba la gente gritar y correr mientras empujaban algunas personas-_aun no sabemos que esta pasando en realidad….según la enfermedad pone a la gente agresiva tanto así que son capaces de morder, tenga cuidado con esta personas aun no sabemos que es lo que tienen de verdad….pero la enfermedad se esta propagando rápidamente….así que mucha precaución_-corto la tele volviéndose blanca…

**-lo prometes**- dijo alzando su meñique

-**no, tu…** - le dijo en tono burlón- Karin Kurosaki, la mas ruda de todas haciendo el pinkie promise- sonrió burlonamente

**-¡cállate! Esto caso es diferente**- dijo en reproche mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza- es solo por esta vez

**-ya esta bien-**sonrió- **Pinky Promise-** le dijo el mientras entrelazaba su dedo con el de ella. Sellando esa promesa de hermanos pero sobre todo de protección mutuamente

_Una promesa que aun no he podido cumplir…_

CRACK! Se escucho como si hubiesen roto un cristal….

Los chicos se salieron de su momento tranquilo silencio al escuchar el sonido…

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** dejo dijo la marimacha alejándose de la ventana para acercarse a los chicos

**-parece que se rompió algo**- dijo la hermana mayor de los Kurosaki, mientras se ponía de pie

**-pero se escucho desde la clínica**- dijo la pequeña de los Kurosakis

**-no te preocupes Yuzu, iré averiguar que es lo que sucede esta vez…-**dijo el peli naranja ya harto, mientras se levantaba del sofá- quédense aquí- les ordeno ni siquiera mirar atrás

Los chicos otravez volvieron a sentir el miedo en sus venas…ni siquiera se quejaron cuando les ordeno que se quedaran, ya bastante tenían por todo lo que había pasado, además si querían acompañarlo como quiera el peli naranja no los dejaría

**-Ten cuidado Onii-chan**- dijo su hermana menor mientras ve a su hermano desaparecer a través de la puerta donde conecta a la clínica

_De verdad que ya estaba completamente agotado tanto como físicamente y emocionalmente…_

El peli naranja volvió a entrar al lugar donde momentos antes rescato a Mizuiro y donde mato a la muerta viviente de Senna…

_Si el lugar me parecía escalofriante al principio ahora me parecía mas aterrador que antes…y otra vez la vocecita que me decía "no vayas"_

Y es que era cierto, se sentía la penumbre y la muerte en el aire… se podía apreciar la sangre seca de Mizuiro; decorando el piso y las paredes…el peli naranja le entró unas ganas de vomitar por sentir tanta tensión en el aire…

Siguió su camino hasta el pasillo que conectaba hacia la entrada de la clínica y tuvo que aguantarse de algo para no caerse dé la impresión….

"_te dije que no fueras"_ _escuche claramente mi fastidiosa vocecita_

Las "cosas "estaban rompiendo o mejor dicho ya habían roto parte de la entrada de cristal de la clínica, un poco más de forcejeo y esa puerta diría "bye, bye" dándole la bienvenida a los muertos vivientes….

El chico no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de ese lugar….

**-maldición…maldición….-**decía mientras corría, para luego cruzar la puerta y cerrarla de un portazo**- mierda**- apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas- **carajo…que demonios esta pasando….**-estaba un poco…alterado

CRACK

AAAAHHHH!

Ese ruido junto con el grito altero al chico mas de lo que ya estaba…salió corriendo de donde estaba para ir haber que sucedía…

**-no puede ser….-** dijo incrédulo con los nervios a flor de piel y sin color en su rostro

Después que los chicos vieron a su amigo desaparecer a través de la puerta para verificar que había sucedido en la clínica…un quejido de dolor los trajo a la realidad….

Mizuiro estaba quejándose de dolor otra vez mientras se movía intranquilo…los chicos al escuchar su quejido rápidamente fueron donde el…

Orihime fue la primera en acercarse ya que estaba mas cerca de él, visualizo su herida y vio que estaba mas fea que antes, parecía gangrena cuando corría por la piel dejándola negra y estaba mas sudoroso, la chica toco su frente de nuevo…

-**oh no…-**dijo preocupada

**-¿Qué pasa, Orihime?**-pregunto su amiga pelinegra

**-su herida esta empeorando es como si lo estuviese regando todo el cuerpo y para el colmo su fiebre aumento…-**dijo esta concluyendo

**-pero dijiste que su fiebre estaba bajando y que esa herida no era nada**- le dijo Keigo casi con un tono molesto

**-discúlpame…**.-sarcástica- **pero creo haber dicho que no soy enfermera ni doctora así que no me culpes- **dijo esta también con un tono molesto

Mizuiro se quejo más fuerte por el intenso dolor que sentía…

**-¡ya tranquilícense quieren!-** dijo la pelinegra entre medio de ellos**- no es momento para que se pongan a discutir por estupideces….**-los reclamo a ambos- **Orihime, fuiste voluntaria varias veces en campamentos como ayudante de enfermería así que sabes mas o menos que hacer…solo tienes que intentarlo-**le dijo esta a su amiga esta solo la miro un momento seria para luego darle la razón**- y tu Keigo deja de comportarte como un asno y quédate en un rincón** – le dijo esta molesta…este solo se quejo por lo mal que lo tratan….

**-bien-**dijo la oji gris decidida- **Yuzu-chan necesito agua, alcohol, muchos paños y un vendaje nuevo- **la pequeña Kurosaki asintió y fue atráeles los materiales que necesitaba que estaban en la cocina…cuando le trajo todo lo que necesitaba mojo el paño con alcohol- **Tatsuki-chan necesitó que aguantes a Kojima-kun**- le dijo esta y Arisawa le hizo caso…Orihime volvió a limpiarle la herida pero esta vez la carne negra se le salía y tenia una peste a podrido…el chico volvió a gritar y a retorcerse la pelinegra hacia todo el fuerzo para que quedase quieto…

**-Mizuiro…estarás bien**- le dijo su amigo para tratar de tranquilizarlo**- Inoue-san sabe lo que hace…**

Orihime le limpiaba la herida quitando la que se le salía en le proceso…pero lo mas que intentaba que dejara de sangrar no podía…Kojima de nuevo se quedo inconsciente primero por el dolor y segundo por la fiebre….la chica le limpio otra vez todo lo que pudo y le puso el vendaje nuevo para luego ponerle paños húmedo en su frente para que se le bajara la fiebre….el chico respiraba lentamente y sin esfuerzo…como si en algún momento dejara de hacerlo…Tatsuki volvió a su trabajo de mirar por la ventana, Keigo se sento en el sofá preocupado por su amigo y Karin al lado de el, mirando hacia el techo….Yuzu ayuda a Orihime en todo lo que podía ya que como ayuda a su difunto padre en la clinica sabia algo de enfermería…

**-es lo único que puedo hacer…-** dijo esta mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente…

**-sé que hiciste lo que pudiste Inoue-san**- dijo la pequeña Yuzu con una sonrisa tierna…la chica le dijo un simple "gracias" mientras le devolvía la misma sonrisa…

**-chicos no quiero arruinarle la velada, pero hay problemas….-**dijo Arisawa con nerviosismo…los chicos se miraron entre si preocupados para luego dirigirle la mirada a la chica pelinegra….

**-¿que sucede Tatsuki?-** dijo Asano mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a ella, la chica no podía quitar la mirada de la ventana…solo apuntaba con su dedo un lugar fuera de la ventana…

**-mira…-**dijo en un hilo de nerviosismo

El chico peli marrón lo pensó un momento pero le hizo caso…y miro a través de la ventana como le indicaba su amiga y su mandíbula por poco cae al piso….

**-¡oh, POR DIOS! ¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!-** dijo completamente desesperado- **MUERTOS MUERTOS NO HAY SALVACION ESTE ES EL FIN-** decía casi llorando mientras se arrancaba los pelos, Arisawa rápido le metió una cachetada para luego agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa

**-tranquilízate QUIERES**- trataba de no alterarse**- no es el momento para entrar en pánico IDIOTA**

CRACK

Los chicos se congelaron y el miedo de nuevo los atravesó…dirigieron la mirada hacia atrás visualizando la ventana….Orihime explayó los ojos y rápido puso afrente de Yuzu, Karin rápidamente donde se dirigió donde su hermana que estaba temblando del pánico, no puedo aguantar mas….

**-AAAAAHHHHH!-**grito con desesperación y con todo el miedo que tenia en su pequeño y frágil corazón…

El chico no salía de su asombro…lo que tenia antes sus ojos era algo difícil de creer…

_Esto debía de ser una maldita broma….pero no; maldita sea la realidad_

Las "cosas" estaban rondando al frente de su casa…habían roto la reja…

_¿Pero como demonios lo hicieron? Esa es la pregunta que siempre estará rondando mi cabeza_

Ahora estaban al frente de su ventana dándole al cristal con la mano abierta haciendo que se escuchara un sonido sordo; y también estaban haciéndole presión en la puerta…Keigo y Tatsuki estaban apoyados en la puerta para que los "sujetos" no lograran abrirla….pero nunca contaron que las manos de las "cosas" lograran traspasar la puerta….

**-¡pero que demonios!** – articulo la chica…enserio esas cosas podían ser tan fuertes

_¿Como demonios esas cosas tenían tanta fuerza? Para lograr hacer un agujero en la puerta con sus manos…. ¿NO QUE ESTABAN MUERTOS?_

Las mellizas tenían cara de terror estaban bajo la protección de Orihime…esta dirigió la mirada hacia el peli naranja que un estaba ahí parado en su viaje…

-¡oye Ichigo!- lo llamo fuerte mente sacando al chico de su estado vegetal- deja de hacerte el idiota ahí parado y haz algo…

El chico reflejaba pura incredulidad….

_Ok quien eres y que le hiciste con Inoue_

El chico término por reaccionar ante la demanda de su amiga pelirroja, recogió el bate que había tirado cuando entraron a la cas y empezó a pegarles a las manos que traspasaban la puerta logrando partirlas

Pero ya era algo tarde….las demás "cosas" se habían dado de cuenta que algo "vivo" se encontraba dentro de esa casa; por lo que la casa poco a poco estaba siendo acoralada….se fueron acercando para golpear mas fuerte la ventana…

**-tenemos que salir antes que la entrada sea completamente bloqueada**- expreso algo desesperado la chica de cabello en puntas

**- pero ¿Cómo? Si están por todas partes**- expresó la Hime mientras apretaba mas a las mellizas que estaban bajo su cuidado

- **si logramos salir de la escuela con vida, podemos hacerlo de nuevo**- dijo confiado el peli naranjo.

**- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiado?** – Expreso dudoso Keigo**- no sabes si….-**no termino por que interrumpido abruptamente por el chico

**-¡lo lograremos! –** se dirigió donde sus hermanas y se agacho para estar a su altura y las miro a ambas….una estaba con los ojos llorosos y la otra con cara de preocupación- **no se preocupen, no les pasara nada…vamos a salir de aquí**- le deposito un poco de confianza que podía para después acariciarle la cabeza a ambas

_Ni yo mismo estaba seguro si íbamos podíamos salir de esa casa. La casa donde crecí, donde había tenidos momentos alegres y tristes…pero ahora se había vuelto el hogar de los muertos….pero tenia que brindarles confianza y protección para que estuvieran tranquilas….para que no tengan miedo._

**-entonces ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?**

**-fácil, lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas**

**-¡estas loco Ichigo!** –Grito Keigo- **debe haber masa de esas "cosas" allí afuera y dudo que estén ahí para tomar él te con nosotros-** dijo sarcástico- **además un bate y un par de raquetas nos sirva de mucho**

**-esa fueron nuestras armas cuando salimos de la escuela y lo logramos; así que podemos lograrlo otra vez**- dijo decidido

-**bien si estas seguro de eso**- dijo Arisawa entrando en la conversación- pues así será, cuenta conmigo- se dijo mientras se señalaba ella misma con su dedo pulgar con aires de confianza

**-¡bien! Inoue-** la llamo mientras se acercaba a esta- **por favor cuida a mis hermanas**

**-cuenta conmigo Kurosaki-kun-** dijo con su voz normal pero decidida y apretando mas a la mellizas

**-No creen que nos estamos olvidando de algo-** dijo Keigo- **que va a pasar con Mizuiro, esta herido e inconsciente **

**-tu te encargaras de el**- dijo el chico mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de el chico

**-¡¿Qué!?-**se desespero**- apenas me puedo cuidar solo y tengo que encargarme de el**

**-eres su amigo cierto- **el chico asintió- **pues harás todo lo posible por el, sé que puedes**

Suspiro- **esta bien, yo lo cuidare**- dijo decidido

Los chicos se prepararon Ichigo con su bate en mano, como Arisawa ya no tenia su "lanza" porque se la dieron a Ichigo cuando fue a buscar a Mizuiro...Pues ahora tenia la raqueta que antes usaba el chico pelinegro…Keigo trato de aguantar con todas sus fuerzas a un moribundo Mizuiro…mientras ponía unos de los brazos del chico encima de los suyos y en su otra mano tenia la otra raqueta…Orihime estaba al cuidado de las mellizas pero aun tenia el arma blanca escondía entre sus ropas…

**-por donde salimos**- hizo la pregunta de los mil chavitos

**-por al frente**-

**- y por qué no mejor por la clínica**- dijo keigo mientras trataba de no dejar caer a Mizuiro

**-porque….ahí esta peor…-**dijo, y los demás entendieron cuan grave es la situación

**-sabes que esto es un suicido**- dijo el chico fastidiado

**-cállate Keigo, asustaras a las mellizas- **dijo Tatsuki reprochándole

**-ya estense quieto y cooperen para salir de aquí**- fastidiado el peli naranja

Los chicos asintieron, tomaron un gran suspiro para luego dar el paso si entre la vida o la muerte…

_En ese momento solo nos teníamos a nosotros para cuidarnos mutuamente…ya no había marcha atrás…si queríamos sobrevivir tendríamos que luchar…_

Los chicos no sabían ni como salir del lugar….solo había dos salida la de la clínica que por cierto estaba completamente llena de las "cosas" de seguro no saldrían vivo y la de al frente que si se apuraban al salir a lo mejor sobrevivían….decidieron escoger la salida del al frente…ya las cosas estaban desesperada por entrar…ya que seguían golpeando la ventana que ya esta estillada y la puerta de la clínica ya dijo "bye bye" de seguro ahora estaría rondando por la clínica y si no se apresuraban serian presas…

No perdieron mas tiempo Ichigo y Tatsuki se colocaron al frente listo para dar golpes a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino y los otros estaban detrás de ellos pero siempre a la defensiva…

_Era ahora o nunca…._

El peli naranjo abrió la puerta y eso fue como un "ready, set, go"

Las cosas empezaron acercase rápidamente hacia ellos…pero los chicos tampoco perdieron tiempo y empezaron a golpearlos…Ichigo los golpeaba con todas las fuerzas que podía igual que Tatsuki…

Cuando golpeaban abrían camino para poder salir….los chicos trataban de que las cosas no se acercaran tanto donde Keigo ya que este estaba con Mizuiro y no tendría tanta fuerza para golpear a uno de ello con un solo brazo; ni tampoco a Orihime, ellos sabían que la chica se había vuelto fuerte pero ahora estaba a cargo de las niñas y no se iban a arriesgar a que estuvieran en peligro….

Uno se paro al lado del chico este lo golpeo, vino otro por detrás e intento de agarrarlo por los hombros pero este lo esquivo a tiempo y proporcionándole un golpe que lo dejo en el piso…otros dos se le acercaban este batió con todas sus fuerzas para darles a los dos al mismo tiempo…y manchándose de sangre en el proceso…

La chica estaba hastiada si era fuerte y si daba bueno golpes pero la raqueta no era igual que su "lanza"…ya que por lo menos tener un arma afilada podría degollarlos fácilmente pero una raqueta solo servía para alejarlos del camino ya que ni los golpes le hacían gracias a esas "cosas" pero no se rendiría…uno se le acerca ella lo golpea alejándolo….otro se abalanzo desde atrás agarrándola pero esta logra liberarse del agarre dándole un golpe también mandándolo lejos…

Las mellizas agarraban a Orihime como si su vida dependiera de ello…ahora si que Karin tenia el terror reflejado en sus rostro…y Yuzu tenia los ojos tan llorosos….Orihime las miraba y les dolía verla así…solo eran unas niñas por Dios….unas de las cosas agarro que estaban en el piso agarro la pierna de Yuzu **–aaaahhhh**- esta solo grito…Orihime reacciono rápido y saco el cuchillo que tenia guardado entre sus ropas y como un parpadeo se lo espeto a la "cosas" matándolo al instante y manchando a su cara y la ropa de Yuzu con la sangre de la "cosa" **–estas bien…no te hizo daño**- dijo mientras la cogía por los hombros mientras la inspeccionaba**- es…estoy bien…-** dijo la pequeña un poco atónita, la chica solo le sonrio –Inoue-san- grito alertando Karin ya que uno estaba detrás de Inoue listo para atacar…pero gracias a la advertencia de la niña pelinegra Inoue pudo atacarlo clavándole el arma en la garganta haciendo que la sangre botara a chorro y le movió tan rápido el cuchillo que le corto la cabeza en un instante**…-vamos-** le dijo esta a las chicas mientras las cogia de las manos para avanzar mas rápido…

Keigo no estaba tan bien que digamos…ya que tener a un chico moribundo cargándolo en un brazo mientras que con el otro tenias una miserable raqueta y para terminar no era tan fuerte…solo la usaba como si fuera un aleja moscas…ni siquiera lograba golpearlos…estaba rodeado por cuatro el no sabia que hacer –**sabia que era un suicidio**- dijo todo desesperado al borde del pánico **–aléjense….-** les decía con los ojos llorosos – **dije que se alejen**- trato de golpear a uno pero lo que hizo fue romper la raqueta quedándose solo con el mango…ahora si que estaba jodido…tuvo el pensamiento de dejar a Mizuiro en el piso para que las cosas se deleitaran con el para el poder salir corriendo para salvar su miserable pellejo…pero…no era tan mal amigo para hacerle eso…así que opto la opción de joderse…uno de ellos estaba listo para abalanzarse sobre el si no fuera por que su querido amigo peli naranja llego a tiempo para batearlo lejos y Tatsuki se encargo de los otros…

Ya habían logrado salir de la casa ahora estaban en la calle al frente de esta…los chicos estaban tocándose de espalda a espalda ya que estaban acorralados…

**-son demasiados- **dijo una agitada Tatsuki mientras jadeaba

**-les dije que era un suicidio-** expreso en pánico Keigo

**-tranquilos no entren en páni…-** pero no termino ya que una de las "cosas" agarro el chico por el cuello haciendo que este soltara el bate en le proceso…

**-ICHIGO**- trato de salvarlo pero las "cosas" lograron bloquearles el camino- **ALENJENSE MALDITOS-** empezó a golpearlos con desesperación para poder salvar al muchacho pero no era suficiente…

**-Kurosaki-kun…-** dijo también su otra amiga pero no podía hacer nada ya que también estaba acorralada y no podía dejar a las mellizas solas

El pelinaranja luchaba por despegarse de esa cosa pero no podía era demasiado fuerte…

_Así seria mi muerte…muerto comido por una "cosa"_

Se escucho el sonido de un trueno…

Y el cuerpo que tenia agarrado el Kurosaki quedo en el piso con un agujero entre medio de ceja y ceja…

El chico vio a la cosa ya muerta tirada en el piso y noto que era…

**-Senna…-** dijo en un susurro…

Los chicos se asustaron de nuevo cuando varios ruido como truenos sonaba para luego ver como las "cosas" que lo rodeaban caían al piso doblemente muerto…

De momento escucharon el ruido de un vehículo de motor para luego ver que se acercaba una especia de Jeep militar a toda velocidad para hacer como una especia de vuelta en "U" mientras chillaba goma…mientras salía algo o mas bien alguien saltando quedando entre medio de los muertos…y la Jeep se alejaba…

_Que demonios…_

Los chicos visualizaron a la figura que estaba entre medio de la calle siendo rodeado por toda la gente muerta…parecía un chico…pero un chico muy bajo…tenia una chaqueta larga que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas abotonada de manga larga color marrón claro y tenia su cara cubierta por unas bufandas cremas y sus manos tenia unos guantes de cuero color marrón oscuro que se le dejaba ver los dedos, parecía llevar botas también del mismo color que la chaqueta…solo se le podía ver sus ojos cerrados como si estuviese analizando y se podía ver que tenia cabello negro y tal vez corto…en su espalda tenia un _SPAS-12_ estándar y de bajo de ella lo que parecía dos pequeñas espadas como en forma de boomerang…y cargaba dos _Uzi_ 9mm en sus manos con sus dedos en los gatillos…

_Quien era ese sujeto…era demasiado bajo para ser un hombre adulto…debería ser un chico jugando a los héroes…pero que chico tendría ese equipo…_

Los chicos estaban todavía analizando las cosas….hace un momento estaban rodeados por esas cosas y al otro todos caen muertos así de fácil…

De momento salieron muchos más de esas "cosas" e iban a balancearse sobre el sujeto como si fuese la única presa….

**-OYE TEN CUIDADO**- grito el chico peli naranja

El sujeto abrió sus ojos dejando ver quera era de un intenso color violeta…al instante que los abrió los chicos quedaron maravillados por sus ojos…

_Tenia que admitirlo eso chico tenia unos lindos ojos…_

Unas de las cosa se estaba acercando rápidamente a su derecha…pero el solo estiro su brazo a la dirección de la cosa y sin ni siquiera ver, disparo dándole en el medio entre ceja y ceja y este solo se desplomo….y como si hubiesen tocado el triangulo diciéndole que era hora de comer…todos los caminantes empezaron acercase hacia el sujeto acorralándolo…

El sujeto no perdió tiempo y empezó a disparar las dos armas que tenían en las manos, matando a todas las "cosas" que se le acercaban…los chicos por instinto se agacharon al piso, pero no querían perderse ni un solo momento de lo que estaba pasando; se escuchaba el eco de los disparos, se veía los cartuchos de bala caer al piso y con cada cartucho un muerto...el sujeto solo le volaba la cabeza con los disparos…ni siquiera parpadeaba estaba completamente concentrado matando a las cosas….pero aun así no era suficiente salían mas y mas…seguía disparando mientras daba pasos hacia atrás volando cabezas hasta que se le acabaron las balas, el sujeto solo tiro las armas hacia atrás…y con los brazos cruzados dirigió sus manos hacia su espalda, sacando sus dos espadas…corrió rápidamente donde estaban las "cosas" con ágil y rápido movimiento decapito cuatro cabezas a la vez, los cuerpos cayeron arrodillados para después caer al piso manchando la calle de sangre…

Los chicos ahora si estaban más que asombrados…ese sujeto debía de ser demasiado fuerte para poder decapitar a cuatro de esas "cosas" a la vez y además no se veía ni cansado ni agitado….

Uno de los muertos se le paro detrás agarrándolo por el cuello, el sujeto ni siquiera se asusto, solo giro su espada clavándosela al costado para luego dar un giro y con la otra le rajo la cabeza liberándose del agarre…de nuevo otro muerto se le iba a abalanzar...bloqueo el ataque con sus espadas para luego darle una patada en el pecho para echarlo hacia atrás para luego con la misma agilidad cortarlo con la espada…

De momento se vuelve a escuchar el vehículo de motor, los chicos dirigieron la mirada donde se escuchaba…el vehículo se dirigía hacia donde estaba el sujeto a toda velocidad, atropellando a todas los cosas a su paso mientras su conductor reía maniáticamente…

**-ahahahaha…muéranse malditos**- decía mientras chillaba goma cuando daba una vuelta, el otro sujeto que lo acompañaba solo puso sus ojos en blanco a veces su compañero disfrutaba mucho todo este asunto…dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero que estaba en el medio de la calle

**-estate listo…te subiremos- **le hablo lo mas fuerte que pudo desde el vehículo en movimiento

El sujeto solo guardo de nuevo sus espadas, empezó a correr a donde el vehículo en movimiento…y estiro su mano y el chico del vehículo lo alcanzo dándole un fuerte jalón subiendo al sujeto al vehículo aun en movimiento…

**-te diviertes**- le dijo el chico

**-como nunca**- le dijo el sujeto mientras tomaba su _SPAS-12_ de su espalda**- terminemos con esto**

**-ahahahah…por eso me caes bien-** dijo el hombre mientras daba una sonrisa completamente sádica mientras daba la vuelta de nuevo hacia las cosas

**-rescataras a esos chicos**- le pregunto el chico mientras tomaba su _SVT-40 _cargándola, el sujeto no contesto solo se puso de pie en el vehículo y empezó a dispararles a las cosas, el chico solo suspiro**- eso es un si**- también se puso de pie dentro del vehículo y empezó también a disparar a las cosas

_La escena que presenciamos parecía sacada de una película de ficción y acción en 3D…ese sujeto con los otros que llegaron estaban aniquilando las cosas fácilmente como si esas cosas fueran solo globos lleno de aire…_

Y como un dos por tres ya habían aniquilado todas las cosas…los chicos volvieron a ponerse de pie…Keigo volvió a colocarse Mizuiro en el hombro, Inoue se levanto juntos con las niñas…e Ichigo ayudo a Tatsuki a levantarse para ver como el vehículo se acercaba donde ellos deteniéndose…

Tan enfuscado estaban que no se dieron de cuenta cuando Mizuiro despertó, pero ya no era el Mizuiro que conocían…ya era uno de ellos…iba a morder a Keigo en el cuello cuando un balazo en la cabeza lo detuvo cayendo otra vez muerto…

Los chicos vieron que el sujeto estaba apuntando con su arma hacia uno de ellos…

_Acaso no eran buenos….acaso no los estaban salvando, entonces ¿Por qué nos apuntaba? _

Se estremecieron al escuchar de nuevo el disparo, cerraron los ojos…pero ninguno cayo al suelo muerto…se miraron mutuamente dudoso…

-**MIZUIRO**-grito Keigo al sentir que el cuerpo de su amigo caía al piso con un gran hoyo en la cabeza

Los chicos miraron la escena con los ojos llenos de sorpresa…Keigo rápido se arrodillo al cuerpo donde estaba su amigo…a Ichigo le inundo un coraje por dentro _**"acaso esas personas eran malas, si iban a matarnos para que demonios nos salvaron"**_ pensó el chico, miro al sujeto que estaba en medio de la calle aun con el arma apuntándolos…el chico sintió ira, cogió el bate que dejo caer al suelo para luego salir corriendo a toda prisa hacia el sujeto…

-ICHIGO…NO-

-KUROSAKI-KUN

-ICHI-NII/ONII-CHAN

_No escuche llamado ninguno solo quería matar a ese hijo de puta…que aun seguía ahí parado bien tranquilamente…_

El peli naranja corrió para luego blandir el bate hacia el sujeto pero este solo lo detuvo con su mano pelada, el chico lo miro impresionado, miro sus ojos violetas que lo miraba tranquilamente, realmente se sentía que podía quedar hipnotizado y lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su estomago, haciendo que soltara el bate y luego en su hombro…El sujeto estaba tranquilo, veía como el chico peli naranja esta listo para golpearlo con el bate, puso de nuevo su arma en su espalda...y cuando vio el chico lo iba a golpear de tuvo su golpe, miro los ojos color miel del chico, el chico lo miraba sorprendido como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando, luego le dio un puño en la boca del estomago del chico haciendo que este soltara el bate y luego le doblo el brazo hacia la espalda….

**-ICHIGO….-** llamo Tatsuki iba a correr donde el para ayudarlo pero alguien la detuvo

**-yo tu no haría eso…-**dijo el chico que estaba en el vehículo, mientras aguantaba la muñeca de la chica, la chica trataba de zafarse pero no podía el chico era fuerte…trato de meterle un puño en la cara pero este solo lo esquivo cogió su otra muñeca y doblo sus ambos brazos hacia la espalda….pero no tan fuerte

**-SUELTALA-** dijo Orihime iba a correr para socorrer a su amiga pero el sujeto tosco se puso al frente de ella…

**-¡na na na!-** dijo este mientras movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro negando a que se moviera….la chica se quedo quieta…podía fácil mente matar a una "cosa" pero no se hacia capaz de matar a un ser vivo…ella solo lo miro enfadada…sintió que algo la aguantaba por la espalda y noto que eran la mellizas que estaban asustadas…Keigo aun estaba arrodillado al lado de Mizuiro, estaba temblando…noto que estaba sus amigos en problemas y aunque el tratara de ayudarlos no podía hacer nada…y ese pensamiento solo lo frustro…

Ichigo trataba de zafarse del sujeto…así que le metió un codazo en el costado este rápidamente lo soltó…lo cogió por el cuello de su chaqueta…

-porque lo mataste…

-porque tenia que hacerlo…-dijo tranquilamente

-no me vengas con esa…-empezó agitarlo- como que tenias que hacerlo, eres maldito- empezó agitarlo mas fuerte el sujeto viro su cara de lado ya que su bufanda se le había bajado- mírame…-tenia su puño en alto para meterle en la cara, pero se detuvo cuando el sujeto lo miro…el chico quedo sorprendido- e…eres…u..una chica...

_Resulto que el sujeto no era hombre…era mujer, una mujer pequeña con ojos violetas de cabello negro corto de piel blanca…_

**-¿Qué? una mujer…-** dijo la chica pelinegra sorprendida

**-esta parte siempre me causa gracia**- dijo el hombre sádico al chico con sonrisa burlona aun impidiéndole el paso a una sorprendida Orihime

-**así es soy mujer-** dijo ella sonriendo con burla para luego soltarse del agarre del peli naranja para luego darle una patada dejando al chico al piso…se desabotono su chaqueta y dejo ver, sus botas marrones que llegaban no tan arriba de la rodilla y sus medias largas que le llegaban al muslo de color marrón oscuro, un pantalón corto color caqui que tenia dos correas cruzadas del mismo color del pantalón, tenia una camisa del mismo color de sus medias metida dentro del pantalón pero solo tenia abotonada el ultimo botón y la camisa debajo que parecía que era de tirantes de color blanco y en su cuello la bufanda de color crema…en sus muslos tenia amarradas unas vaquetas del color de la chaqueta con unas _mp-443 grach_…y en su cintura también tenia amarado parecido a una mariconera…

La chica oji violeta saco un arma de la vaqueta y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Orihime y las mellizas…

**-no…no le hagas daño…-**decía Ichigo aun con el dolor- **NO TE ATREVAS HACERLE DAÑO…**

Pero la chica no le hizo caso a sus amenazas…y avanzo…el sujeto tosco le dejo el camino libre y ella se paro al frente de Karin apuntándole con el arma en la cabeza…la chica se puso nerviosa…

**-Karin…no**- llamo su hermana llorando, Orihime otravez quiso detenerla pero el sujeto de nuevo la detuvo…

-**suéltame. Maldita sea**- maldijo la chica**- no le hagas daño a Karin**

Karin miraba con cierto miedo a la chica que lo apuntaba…acéptanoslo si un extraño te apunta con un arma ni modo que sientas miedo…

**-así que te llamas Karin…-**empezó hablar la chica- **dime Karin, porque tienes esa mano vendada…-**la niña estaba tan nerviosa que casi no le salían las palabras**- anda…no tengas miedo- **cargo el arma- **porque tienes la mano vendada…-**dijo de nuevo mas desafiante

**-por…por…que, me co..corte**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Que?**

**-por que me corte**- cerro los ojos para contener las lágrimas**- me corte con un jarrón al tratar de salvar a mi hermana de una de esas cosas…**

La chica volvió a guardar el arma en la vaqueta se inclino a la altura de la niña…esta solo abrió los ojos para ver como unos intensos color violeta la miraban pero ahora estaba mas relajada…

**-a ver…-**cogió la mano de la niña y quito el vendaje y noto que si estaba cortada- **es una cortada muy fea, hay que curártela antes que se te ponga peor**- dijo ella amablemente mientras le sonreía, para luego ponerle el vendaje…la niña se sorprendido por el acto de la chica ¿es que acaso no era mala?

Igual que Karin los chicos estaban sorprendidos…el sujeto soltó a Orihime y el chico a Tatsuki, esta se sobo los brazos no le dolía pero se le durmieron por tanto tiempo en esa posición…el chico peli naranja se puso de pie aun seguía adolorido pero no tanto…

**-acaso no intentas matarnos**- dijo el chico dudoso

**-si quisiera hacerlo no me habría tomado la molestia de salvarlos**- dijo la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos…

**-y si estaba salvándonos por que mataste a mi amigo**- dijo Keigo que estaba todo este rato al rato al lado de Mizuiro…y cuando vio todo no pudo evitar que su mandíbula tocara el piso

**-simplemente su amigo ya no era su amigo**- empezó a caminar hasta el chico muerto**- era un no muerto**

_No creí lo que escuchaba Mizuiro era unas de esas cosas….pero en que momento_

**-te salve de una posible mordedura**- le dijo al chico cuando estuvo al frente de el, este quedo embobado por ella**- así que al menos agradéceme que te salve la vida y no con un batazo-** dijo mirando al peli naranja, este se sintió un poco avergonzado

**- es tiempo de irnos- **dijo el tipo josco**- ya llamamos mucho la atención**

**-tiene razón**-dijo el chico**- hay que irnos antes de ser acorralado por los no muertos de nuevo**

**-cierto…-**dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia el vehículo- **ustedes si quieren sobrevivir es mejor que vengan ahora…**

**-espera…-**dijo keigo- no dejare el cuerpo de mi amigo en la calle

**-ya no tiene caso chico…-**dijo el chico

**-Keigo tiene razón no dejaremos el cuerpo ahí tirado como basura…eran nuestro amigo y murió injustamente…asi que por lo menos merece que lo sepultemos**

**-tiene razón**-dijo Orihime

La chica vio que esos chicos no se moverían hasta sepultar a su amigo…por si ella fuera se iría ahora mismo y dejaba a eso chicos a la deriva…pero por desgracia no era tan despiadada para hacer eso ya que se tomo todo el esfuerzo para salvarles la vida…solo dio un suspiro cansadamente para luego pararse al frente de ello con sus manos en la cintura…

**-esta bien**- dijo hastiada- **sepulten a su amigo pero háganlo rápido antes de que los no muertos regresen y eso es entre poco**- les dio la espalda para luego dirigirse a sus dos compañeros que estaban al lado del vehículo…

Después de 15 minutos los chicos habían sepultado el cuerpo de Mizuiro y el de Senna en el patio de al frente de los Kurosakis…cada cual se despido de los que una vez fueron sus amigos

_Aunque murieron injustamente….ya no tendrían que estar en este mundo de locos…_

Los chicos se dirigieron donde estaban la oji violeta junto con los otros dos….el tipo josco ya estaba en el guía y el chico estaba afuera recostado en la puerta del vehículo con un pie alzado y cruzado de brazos al igual que la chica…

-ya podemos irnos…-dijo la chica

Los chicos solo asistieron…

-bien…vámonos de aquí, antes que la cosa se ponga mala- dijo el chico mientras se montaba al frente…

-que esperan móntense- dijo la chica mientras le habría la puerta para que se montaran en los asientos traseros…- sé que es pequeño pero cabremos cómodamente…

Orihime fue la primera en montarse junto con las mellizas para luego subirse Keigo y Tatsuki…

-**y tu chico rudo no te piensas montar**…-dijo la chica burlona

**-¡ja!-**rio sarcástico- **que graciosa eres…enana**-dijo burlón

**Oh, oh**-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo con cara de esta muerto…las chicos lo notaron

**-como me llamaste…-**dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado completamente sádica, como se atrevía a llamarla así…que falta de respeto…rápidamente cogió al chico y lo estrello con la puerta del vehículo, cogió unas de las armas que tenia en el muslo y se la puso del bajo de la quijada del chico- **a mi NADIE me llama así queda claro…-**el chico estaba que sudaba frio**- QUEDA CLARO**- el chico trago hondo antes de asentir**- bien ahora sube…**-lo empujo dentro del vehículo, este solo se sobo su cuello y la miro molesto

_Maldita enana_

_**-**_**tienes suerte que te deje vivo…la próxima vez no me contendré y yo misma te cortare las piernas y te tirare como carnada a los no muertos- **le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza y sentarse al lado del chico- **VAMONOS-**ordeno

Las chicos en vez de estar asustados estaban aguantando la carcajada por ver a su amigo y hermano peli naranja de esa manera…

**-siempre tan caballeroso, eh Ichigo**- dijo la marimacha riéndose y los demás la siguieron

**- si bien hecho Onii-chan**- ahora se burlo Karin

**-CALLATE TATSUKI**- tenía el ceño junto**- Y TU NO LA SIGAS**

Su hermana le saco la lengua y luego rio el chico se hastió se cruzo de brazos y cambio la mirada para otro lado completamente enojado…

**-tu siempre tan ruda**- dijo el chico solo para que ellos al frente lo escucharan

**-cállate quieren o quieres terminar también como carnada**

**-hahaha…es mejor que te calles**

**-eso va para ti también**

**-aahaha y ahora porque no te ríes-** dijo el chico burlón

**-disculpa…-**la llamo Karin**.- sé que no es el momento pero podría decirnos quienes son ustedes…**

La chica se tranquilizo para luego dedicarle una sonrisa…

_Vaya que rápido…de seguro es bipolar_

**-bueno este mastodonte que esta aquí**- dijo apuntando al tipo que estaba guiando**- es Zaraki Kenpachi**- este solo hizo un rápido movimiento con la cabeza

**-este cabeza de piña**- dijo señalando al chico que estaba a su lado

**-¡OYE!**

**-CALLATE**- suspiro- **bueno esta piña se llama Abarai Renji**

**-y esta enana bipolar-**empezó hablar el pelirrojo señalándola-** se llama…-**recibió un golpe en la cara…y los chicos se quedaron atónitos al igual que Ichigo, la chica se enderezo los miro y les sonrió

**- soy Rukia…**

_Rukia….la enana de ojos violetas…que sin darme cuenta seria una persona importante en mi vida…._

**Continuara...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>aaahhh los engañe si aparecio Rukia soy tan Troll equisde equisde :P<em>  
><strong>

**_Bueno espero que la entrada de Rukia no los haya defraudado...mira que estube piensa y piensa como apareceria Rukia y este fue el resultado  
><em>**

**_La vestimenta de Rukia es la misma que usa Alice en la tercera pelicula de Residente Evil, no pude evitarlo me encanta esa ropa xD  
><em>**

**_Buenos...como dije antes como soy mala con las fechas lo dejare a sorpresa xD  
><em>**

**_-Nos leeremos pronto  
><em>**

**_IchiLoveRuki  
><em>**


End file.
